Finished Fights
by Gghoist
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de completar mi misión, ahora todos mis enemigos caerán ante mi poder, protegeré lo que se me ordene proteger, matare y despedazare a lo que se me ordene matar y despedazar. Soy un monstruo, un monstruo que limpiara lo que el humano no puede limpiar; su maldad. El humano no puede limpiar su propia maldad y es por eso que... Yo seré el que limpie esa maldad.
1. Episodio 1

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, tragedia, muerte, sobrenatural, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

Ha llegado el momento de completar mi misión, ahora todos mis enemigos caerán ante mi poder, protegeré lo que se me ordene proteger, matare y despedazare a lo que se me ordene matar y despedazar.

Soy un monstruo, un monstruo que limpiara lo que el humano no puede limpiar; su maldad. El humano no puede limpiar su propia maldad y es por eso que...

Yo seré el que limpie esa maldad.

Season Two - Continuous Fights

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Cómo te considerarías en el mundo humano? —Takashi miro al frente, en donde estaba un hombre vestido de militar, musculoso, mirada fría, rostro serio y aura que exigía respeto. —Por la poca información que logramos recolectar de Umbrella, pudimos confirmar que tu y los otros dos, ya no son seres humanos o alguna otra especie—Takashi ladeo un poco la cabeza de forma confundida.

—¿Quién sabe? —Takashi tomo la botella que estaba al lado derecho de la mesa en donde estaba siendo interrogando por el jefe de CAD, alguien, así como el militar o general encargado de estas instalaciones. El pelinegro tomo la botella e hizo que rodara un poco aquel liquido en su interior con el movimiento constante de manos.

—Nos pueden considerar monstruos—Morita miraba aquel liquido que estaba en el interior de la botella, algo que antes de ser secuestrado bebía siempre, ahora era como ver a un ser querido luego de mucho tiempo. El rubio estaba mirando a su interrogadora, una mujer de cabello negro y sud-comandante de CAD.

—Nos pueden considerar "cosas", "aberraciones", "fallos", "escoria", "animales", "experimentos". Cualquiera de esas cosas puede que encaje perfectamente en nosotros sin que nos demos cuenta—Imamura lanzaba la botella de agua hacia arriba, balanceándola con la punta de su dedo como si no fuera nada de nada.

—No tenemos vida, no tenemos orden, no tenemos amor, no tenemos sentimientos, no tenemos razón de ser "algo" —Takashi paseaba con la silla de ruedas por el lugar algo grande en donde estaba siendo interrogado el por el jefe de CAD.

—Puede que seamos aquello o aquel, cosa o eso, cualquier descripción puede encajar con nosotros, no importa si sean palabras desconocidas, palabras perdidas, palabras sin sentido, nosotros no somos nada después de todo—Morita hacia maniobras con su cabeza encima de la silla de ruedas en donde él estaba, el rubio estaba con la cabeza en la silla y el resto de su cuerpo de forma recta en el aire.

—Somos como los seres vivos, pero a la vez somos como los muertos. Sentimos, no sentimos, vemos, no vemos, tocamos, no tocamos, seguimos, no seguimos, hablamos, no hablamos, vivimos, no vivimos. No tenemos leyes como lo tienen ustedes, nosotros ya no estamos para eso…—Imamura aplastaba su silla como si fuera la misma mantequilla, dándole forma de una pelota pequeña luego de colocar una fuerza sobrehumana en aquella acción. El pelirrojo miro a su interrogador, un anciano musculoso y de ojos cerrados.

—Pero…—Takashi miro al jefe de CAD de forma muerta, el pelinegro tomo la botella de agua con sus manos.

—De lo que si estamos seguros…—Morita miró a su interrogadora, para luego tomar la botella de agua.

—Es que…—Imamura tomo la botella de agua y se encamino hacia donde estaba aquel anciano de ojos cerrados, el pelirrojo llego a la derecha del anciano. El pelinegro llego a la derecha del jefe de CAD, el rubio llego a la derecha de la sub-comandante de CAD.

Para luego los tres al mismo tiempo, sacaran la tapa de la botella, se pusieran de rodillas en el suelo, para luego los tres, dijeran las siguientes palabras:

—¡Somos herramientas! —Los tres dijeron al unísono a sus respectivos interrogadores, bajando la mirada y haciendo que…

La vida regresara a ellos.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

 **Tokonosu – Instalaciones subterráneas de Umbrella**

Umbrella.

Una enorme corporación que se dedicaba a crear medicina para curar los males de todo ser humano en el mundo, siempre estando al servicio de las personas, para ver crecer a los niños que serian la nueva generación, ver del como ellos son atendidos por sus enormes instalaciones y sus medicinas.

También estaba el hecho de que se dedicaban a crear la más alta de todas las tecnologías, haciendo evolucionar a los humanos a escalas nunca antes vistas, creando cosas que solo se verían en las películas de ciencia ficción, creando el nuevo futuro para los habitantes de planeta tierra, creando: un nuevo régimen.

Una nueva generación, una nueva vida, con una nueva orden y con nuevos líderes o; Dioses. Todo estaba más que planificado, incluso una lucha en la cual los incluía a ellos y a sus más preciadas creaciones, contra la denominada CAD. Sus creaciones que antes eran humanas, inundaban por todo el mundo, ya no había región por la cual el humano común pudiera caminar sin ninguna precaución, no, ahora todo era de ellos, todo lo que se describiera como "tierra", "suelo" y demás, ellos lo controlaban todo y lo dominaban todo, todo menos: el cielo.

—¡Reina Roja, a ocurrido! —Uno de los muchos científicos de las enormes instalaciones había hablado con un tono algo feliz y a la vez serio, este avistamiento era el primero de los muchos. —¡La primera transformación de Komuro Takashi, alias S-03! —Informo el científico castaño, con vestimentas blancas y demás.

En un parpadeo, la Reina Roja hizo su aparición, el aspecto de niña no se le había sido quitado por nada del mundo, solo que su cuerpo era completamente rojo, nada que sea característico de otro color. Segundos después apareció la Reina Blanca, ella con su piel lisa y de porcelana, ojos negros, cabello negro, expresión monótona y vestido blanco, su cuerpo de niña seguía al igual que antes.

—Pon el vídeo satelital, ahora—Ordeno la Reina Blanca de forma monótona, quería ver del como era la primera transformación del S-03.

—¡Enseguida mi señorita! —El científico corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su computadora holográfica, los otros humanos allí monitoreaban los signos vitales de los Gigantes, de los T-002 y de los T-103, Licker y demás, cada una de aquellas creaciones iba cayendo gracias al S-03. —¡Vídeo en línea mi señorita! —Una enorme proyección holográfica apareció en frente.

En dicha proyección se mostraba la pelea entre las creaciones de Umbrella, junto con un ser de cuerpo color blanco, siendo sus dedos, la mitad de su pecho para arriba, la mitad de su rostro para arriba, de un color negro, sus piernas eran tapadas por los pantalones que llevaba puestos. Posee dos pares de cuernos en su cabeza, dos en frente y los otros dos en donde antes eran sus oídos. Sus músculos eran resaltantes en todo su cuerpo, no siendo muy abultados, sino los normales, pero bien marcados.

Todos los integrantes de Umbrella estaban apreciando la primera transformación de Komuro Takashi, viendo del como el S-03 despedazaba sin problema alguno a muchos de "ellos", a los corredores y a las Plagas, los T-002 no se salvaban para nada del mundo, siendo atravesados con las garras del S-03 justamente en donde estaban sus corazones expuestos, acabando con la vida de ellos sin ningún problema. Los dos Gigantes trataban de aplastarlo con sus enormes manos, pero el S-03 era mucho más rápido que ellos dos, cortando sus manos sin ningún problema, para luego proceder a sacarle los ojos a los dos, para finalmente arrancarles la cabeza con la fuerza bruta, uno de los Gigantes tuvo ese destino y el otro, se quedo sin extremidades y sin medio pecho, nada de la super regeneración pudo hacer algo allí.

Los T-103 miraban eso de forma muerta, pero el temor implantado en sus corazones era algo que los estaba molestando y mucho. Sin medir nada más, los dos T-103 se lanzaron al ataque y captura del S-03. Allí empezó la pelea entre los tres, dos contra uno.

El S-03 tenía heridas que se sanaban por si solas de forma muy rápida, los T-103 si que eran unos dignos rivales. Con sus enormes garras, los T-103 trataban de tomar el cuerpo del S-03 y doblegarlo para que fuera con ellos a la misma fuerza, pero la velocidad y astucia de aquella creación era muy molesta, pero ellos tenían el factor del cuerpo sumamente resistente a todo, incluso los zarpazos y ataques que el S-03 les daba no les hacía mucho daño por su regeneración y huesos resistentes, pero todo tenía un límite y; ellos ya estaban llegando a él.

S-03 estaba cansado de igual manera, su rostro serio e imperturbable tenia un toque de molestia y descontento al ver del como los T-103 no caían por nada del mundo antes sus mejores ataques. Estaba muy molesto por eso, por lo cual ya no había más necesidad de contener esta enorme ira que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo transformado. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar en un color rojo intento, luego le siguió todo su cuerpo, el suelo se cuarteo mucho, haciendo que los dos T-103 temieran por primera vez, ni siquiera estando junto a Némesis se sentía de aquella forma.

Una vez el brillo se disipará poco a poco, en donde antes esta el ser de color negro y blanco, ahora estaba un ser de color rojo y negro, solamente siendo la parte de su boca y mejillas, además de los dedos de sus pies, de un color blanco puro, sus rodillas tenían una circunferencia roja y un triangulo largo y rojo encima de sus piernas. El ahora S-03 de color rojo y negro, estaba muy furioso con todo, esta parte no estaba al muy control del usuario que digamos, ya que, si el ser de color blanco y negro fue costoso de controlar, este era ya un caso perdido.

Un poder muy aparte del mismo humano.

Sin decir nada de nada, el S-03 se lanzo a su matanza. Los brazos de los T-103 volaban por allí, sus órganos de igual manera, su piel estaba siendo sacada a mordiscos de donde tenían que estar, las enormes garras de los T-103 eran quebradas como si fueran tallarines, los dos T-103 no podían hacer nada para poder defenderse ante esta alta velocidad por parte del S-03, los huesos de acero para el S-03 ya no eran un problema el ser rompidos. Ellos no estaban con la orden de matar, sino la de capturar, algo que los limitaba muchísimo en lo que respecta a fuerza y poder, ahora ellos, estaban en una desventaja de poder y orden, sino, esta pelea seria una muy diferente, ya que, los T-103, no eran débiles para nada, no por nada fueron creador para matar o capturar; al S-03.

Un T-103 miro una caja negra en el suelo, creyó que era algún tipo de arma que usaba el S-03, así lo usaría en su contra. Lo tomo con su mano ya sin garras y envuelta en su liquido carmesí que goteaba a cada momento, el S-03 ya había terminado con su otro igual, ahora, venía a por él, luego el ultimo T-103 intento usar la caja, pero el S-03 simplemente termino clavando su brazo en el cráneo del T-103, dando por finalizada su vida por completo.

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRR!** —El S-03 grito de cólera al ver todo el desastre que se dejó, además de empezar a tomarse su cabeza y a correr por todos los lados, perdiéndose por las calles y luego de haber ingresado a un edificio e irse perdiendo por la oscuridad de aquel lugar. La caja negra por su parte, empezó a levitar en busca de su dueño.

El vídeo dejo de ser reproducido luego de aquellas acciones.

—¿Qué le parecen los resultados, Sr. Spencer? —Pregunto la Reina Roja a la nada. Todos en el lugar estaban en shock por ver tremendo suceso, las mejores armas habían sido destruidas como si nada por la primera arma que intentaron crear. —Estoy segura que esta más que satisfecho—Comento la Reina Roja, mirando a la Reina Blanca.

— _Más que satisfecho_ —La voz del anciano Spencer se escucho por la sala de operaciones, la voz se escuchaba un tanto cansada, rasposa y desgastada. — _Los resultados han sido más que satisfactorios, sigan enviando a más de los T-103, veamos que más puede hacer el S-03, pero ahora…_ —El Sr. Spencer hablo de forma seria y enferma, al final paro un momento para toser, luego de eso, hablo. — _Ahora manden a los T-103 no con el fin de capturar, ahora mándenlos con el fin de..._ —Soltó un suspiro. — _ **Matar**_ —Su voz se distorsiono un poco al final de aquel dialogo que estaba dando el anciano Spencer.

—Como ordene, Sr. Spencer—Dijeron las dos Reinas con respeto ante el habla del anciano, la comunicación se corto luego de eso. —Envíen 4 equipos de 6 T-103 a la superficie, háganlos que busquen a Komuro Takashi y que…—Las dos Reinas pararon un momento, para luego sus cuerpos mostraran una falla momentánea de color. —Lo maten—Sentenciaron las dos Reinas de forma seria y monótona.

—¡A sus órdenes! —Dijeron todos los trabajadores de Umbrella. Ahora que CAD estaba ocupada con su problema, ellos aprovecharían para tomar una ventaja muy grande en su objetivo. Cada uno de los trabajadores empezaron a crear a los siguientes T-103, para luego colocarles las ordenes y enviarlos a la superficie, los T-103 demorarían unas 12 horas en estar completos y unas 2 horas, en que adquiera su nueva orden.

Ahora, era el momento de la matanza.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

— _¿Qué es lo que encontraste de aquel lado, Kohta-kun?_ —La voz de Minami Rika fue lo que escucho Hirano Kohta desde el pequeño comunicador que Takashi les había dado antes de que aquel ataque a la mansión Takagi sucediera.

—Nada fuera de lo común Rika-san, el comercial esta despejado de este lado—Explico el pelinegro de forma seria. No había enemigos en el comercial en donde estaban intentando conseguir alimentos y bebidas para los integrantes de aquel equipo que se formó luego de la expulsión de Takashi.

— _Entendido, procede a ingresar por la puerta trasera, nosotras iremos desde el frente, avísanos si vez o notas algo sospechoso_ —Hablo la mujer pelimorada de forma seria, Kohta se bastaba a si mismo para matar a muchos de "ellos" y a los demás, pero no se enfrentaría a los T-002 solo, ni mucho menos a los Licker acorazados, ya que encontrar sus puntos débiles era algo muy complicado.

—Copiado—La comunicación se suspendió y Kohta procedió a ingresar por la puerta, una vez adentro procedió a colocar de forma lenta pero segura el silenciador que ellos tenían antes de que Takashi saliera del equipo, lo coloco y procedió a apuntar de derecha a izquierda, disparando y dándole en la cabeza a unos de "ellos", matándolo en el acto y produciendo un sonido seco, algo que llamo la atención de unos 5 más de "ellos", que fueron eliminados por el gordito de forma muy fácil.

El pelinegro siguió su camino, revisando a ver si no había más sorpresas por el camino, no encontrándose a más de "ellos".

—Parece que aquel fue el último—Comento Busujima Saeko, luego de enfundar su Katana y ver a sus espaldas del como la cabeza de unos de "ellos" caía al suelo al igual que el cuerpo. —Mientras ustedes sigan tomando la comida y bebida necesaria—Marikawa Shizuka, Maresato Alice y Hayashi Kyōko se hacían cargo de llenar las bolsas que cogieron de la estación de policía, Zeke estaba de guardia, siempre alerta para ver si alguno de "ellos" se acercaba.

— _Rika-san, eh eliminado a todos los infectados de esta parte, no hay nada más, estoy seguro de eso. Me iré acercando a la posición en donde están ustedes, cambio y fuera_ —Rika solamente dio su afirmación y se cortó la transmisión que tuvo con Kohta.

—Descansemos un momento, Kohta-kun me acaba de confirmar que ya no hay más de "ellos" por este sector, podemos estar un poco más tranquilas—Rika dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, bajo su arma y empezó a masajearse los hombros por el dolor que tenía.

—Ufff, es un alivio—Miyamoto Rei bajo su arma y se sentó en el suelo, estilo sus piernas, sus brazos y demás de su cuerpo, le coloco el seguro a su arma por si las dudas, la pelinaranja solo un suspiro y tomo un jugo de uva que estaba metida en la nevera del lugar, no estaba fría, pero tenia sed y por esa razón la estaba tomando para que su garganta no se secara.

—Cargar con esto todo el tiempo es muy agotador—Takagi Saya hizo la misma acción que la de la pelinaranja, bajando su arma y estirando su cuerpo, dejándose reposar allí para dejar ir el dolor de su cuerpo y músculos, ya que correr y correr de un lado para el otro, además de mover de una posición a la otra su arma, no era nada fácil que digamos, especialmente si tenias que cargar con la enorme arma que ella tenía a su lado derecho.

—Saya-chan y Rei-chan se ven muy lindas cuando están calmadas—Comento Alice con una sonrisa tierna colocada en sus labios. Este era uno de esos momentos de los cuales ella los apreciaba mucho, ya que ver a muchos de "ellos" y a las demás "cosas", le causaba mucho temor en su pequeño ser, por eso, apreciaba mucho estos momentos de paz y alegría que vivía con su ahora nueva familia que la acogió y le dio el cariño que ella necesitaba en momentos como esos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, ehhhh? —Saya abrió sus ojos y miro de forma acusadora a la niña, ya que aquellas palabras iban cargadas con doble sentido. La pelirosa se acerco a gateadas a donde estaba la niña, para luego la pelirosa se sentará en el suelo y cogiera con sus manos cada una de las mejillas de la niña, haciendo que esta se queje por el dolor además de estar haciendo caras graciosas. —No me estarás diciendo que cuando estoy alterada, soy fea, ¿eeehhh? —Saya seguía jalándole los cachetes a la niña que estaba un tanto roja por eso.

—Peshdonsh—Trato de disculparse la niña, pero como la pelirosa no le dejaba de jalar los cachetes, ella no podía articular claramente las palabras de disculpa que le quería dar a la que ahora consideraba como una madre muy bonita.

—Ya, ya, deja en paz a Alice-chan, Saya-san—Shizuka apareció al costado derecho de la pelirosa, para propinarle un golpecito en la cabeza a la chica que se estaba quejando por el golpe. —Alice-chan aun no sabe de esas cosas, así que n-, hyaaaaaa—Shizuka estaba explicando un par de cosas, pero el repentino agarre que sufrieron sus pechos hizo que soltara un gemido y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por eso.

—No me digas eso—Saya miraba de forma arrogante a la rubia de pecho voluptuoso, la pelirosa estaba agarrando con sus manos los dos grandes pechos de la rubia, apretándolos y sacándole gemidos a la rubia. —Ara, Shizuka-sensei parece que lo disfruta—Ella coloco una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, para seguir apretando con más fuerza los pechos de la rubia, además de estarlos amasando como si fuera harina.

—Shizuka puede que sea un tanto inocente, pero tiene su lado pervertido muy escondido—Comento Rika, soltando una leve carcajada al reclamo que le estaba haciendo la rubia al decirle ese pequeño secreto a las demás. Ese secreto que Shizuka guardaba tenia que quedarse por siempre guardado, pero ahora Rika les había dicho a las demás.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba—Comento Kyōko, colocando una sonrisa gatuna, para luego irse acercando poco a poco a Saeko y ella, que se vaya alejando poco a poco de la pelirroja mujer, pero al final la pelimorada no pudo correr al ser presa de la mirada pasional de la mujer pelirroja. —¿A dónde vas, Saeko-chan? —Pregunto de forma maliciosa la pelirroja, para luego abrazar a la pelimorada desde atrás y agarrar sus pechos en el mismo proceso. —Ya veo, sí que son grandes y esponjosos, con razón eras el sueño de muchos hombres—Comento la pelirroja, para luego proceder a amasar los pechos de la joven pelimorada, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de la joven pelimorada.

—N-N-No ha-haga e-eso, Ha-Hayas-Hayashi-sensei—Pedía Saeko de forma entrecortada, ya que con los movimientos que la pelirroja hacía, le flaqueaban las piernas y su fuerza fallaba un poco, era muy sensible en dos partes y, Kyōko estaba tocando una de esas partes. —Ah, ah, ah—Gemía la pelimorada, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar escapar sus sensuales gemidos y hacer que no se avergonzara por eso.

—Estas chicas y sus cosas—Comento Rei con una cara de póker y bebiendo su jugo, pero entrecerró los ojos un momento al ver del como Rika la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, algo que la hizo sudar un poco, así que mejor se iba por allí antes de ser víctima de esta escena Yuri en Full HD, 4K. —Nooo-hyaaaa—Rei trato de irse arrastrando, pero Rika la tomo de sus piernas y subió sus manos de forma lenta y sensual, pasando por sus piernas y llegando hacia su redondo trasero. —¡No toque allí! —Rei no quería que le tocaran el trasero, para eso tenía a Takashi.

—Oh, ¿lo guardas para alguien? —Rika sonrió de forma maliciosa, empezando a meter sus manos por debajo de las bragas negra de la Miyamoto, haciendo que esta empezara a gemir un poco más fuerte que antes. —Aquí hay uno y aquí esta el otro—Rika si que era una +18 en este momento, tocando las dos entradas de la pelinaranja, haciendo que ella se pusiera roja y soltara gemidos de excitación ante el toqueteo que le estaba dando la mujer pelimorada.

—Y luego dicen que la pervertida es otra—Comento casualmente Shizuka, mirando con cara de póker la escena que se estaba dando delante de ella y de las demás que dejaron sus cosas al ver del como Rika, era una completa pervertida amante de Yuri. —Con razón encontré un poco de revistas porno en su armario la otra semana, además de un consolador en un cajón del armario—Una sonrisa un tanto perversa apareció en los labios de la rubia al momento de decir aquello, haciendo que Rika dejara de estar lo que estaba haciendo para poner un rostro similar a la del grito.

—Yo creo que esta escena esta bien—Todas giraron a ver al recién llegado Kohta, el cual tenia dos servilletas introducidas en sus fosas nasales, pero que de igual manera se iban tiñendo de rojo y caían gotas de sangre al suelo. —Kohta-sama aprueba esto—El pelinegro dio su pulgar arriba ante la escena que paso anteriormente en frente de sus ojos, aunque llego un poco temprano para ver a todas las chicas estar de ese modo, sino fuera por Alice que le paso las servilletas, de seguro moriría desangrado.

—¡Ecchi! —Gritaron todas las mujeres al ver del como el gordito había apreciado todo lo que ellas habían hecho. Aquello hacia que se avergonzaran mucho, aunque Rika, Shizuka y Kyōko no estaban muy avergonzadas, no tanto, pero era un tanto incomodo todo eso.

—Miren quienes hablan—Murmuro el pelinegro, haciendo que las demás se pusieran más rojas ante las claras palabras que el gordito había soltado.

—Moooooo~, Alice también quería jugar—Alice estaba haciendo un lindo puchero con sus mejillas, ya que ella también quería jugar a tocarse al igual que lo hacían las demás.

—¿Wolf? —Zeke estaba un tanto confundido, ya que, por estar comiendo un pedazo de panecillo con crema de manzana, no sabia lo que estaba pasando ya que no le prestaba atención a nada y solamente se dedico a comer el panecillo, el perrito también necesitaba alimento y agua.

—No te preocupes Alice-chan, cuando crezcas tendrás un par de esos melo-, agh—Kohta le estaba explicando unas cosas a la niña que estaba prestando atención, pero el coscorrón que recibió por parte de Saya lo dejo callado e incrustado en el suelo.

—¡No dejare que contamines a Alice-chan con tus cosas pervertidas! —Amenazo la pelirosa de forma seria, ella era como una madre para Alice, ella se encargaría de educar de buena forma a la niña y no dejaría que el camino de la perversión se le cruzase en el camino.

—Yo decía nomas—Se justifico Kohta, levantándose del suelo y escupiendo unos pedazos de baldosa que se le metieron en la boca. —Bueno, ¿ahora que hacemos? —Pregunto el gordito de forma seria.

Rika solamente se puso seria y dejo de estar haciéndole sus cosas ecchi a la Miyamoto, la cual estaba muy agradecida por eso. —Por el momento descansemos un poco, aliméntese bien e hidrátense lo que puedan, por lo poco que se, la casa de Rei-san esta a 7 cuadras de por aquí—Explico algunas cosas la pelimorada mayor, Rei se puso feliz al escuchar que ya mismo llegaban a su casa, de seguro su madre estaba allí, ya que al ser una ama de casa, siempre la esperaba a ella en la vivienda, cuando llegaba a casa su madre ya la esperaba, además de también esperar a; Hisashi.

Se puso triste por recordar a su antiguo novio, ya que no importaba si su madre estuviera enojada con ella por algo que no sabía antes, pero ahora sí. Su madre trataba a Hisashi como si fuera un hijo más, no importaba las acciones de su hija, ella decidió ese camino y la apoyaría, ante todo.

Luego de eso, ellos procedieron a descansar un momento, haciendo guardia para poder vigilar a ver si "ellos" o los demás se aparecían, también tendrían que tener cuidado con los maleantes de los lugares, se los habían topado con anterioridad, los habían eliminado sin problema, de allí es donde consiguieron un poco de municiones y armas que usarían para poder defenderse.

Shizuka y Kyōko le explicaban unas cosas sobre el crecimiento a Alice, Saya supervisaba y corregía si la niña no entendía bien. Kohta estaba haciendo guardia por la parte de enfrente, mientras que Rika hacia guardia en la parte de atrás. Saeko por su parte estaba limpiando su Katana, mientras dejaba que su mente viajera a los momentos en los cuales estaba con Takashi, haciéndola sonreír un poco al recordar esos pequeños pero significativos momentos para ella. Rei por su parte estaba durmiendo un poco, además de soñar con un lindo y hermoso futuro con Takashi, en donde ellos se casaban, consumaban su amor, se besaban, se amaban y tuvieran unos hermosos hijos.

Si, toda una utopía.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

—¡Ábranme la puerta por favor! —Miyamoto Kiriko estaba en problemas.

Todo empezó con una buena mañana, un amanecer muy hermoso que hasta daba gusto el ver del como salía el sol. Ceno con su esposo y su hija, puede que le tenga un cierto rencor a su hija, pero supo del como perdonarla, ella misma creaba su camino, así que no le daba vueltas al asunto y que ella vea: del como manejaba su vida. Pero dejando eso de lado, ceno con esposo y su hija, para luego despedirse de ambos ya que se irían a sus respectivos trabajos y estudios. Ella ahora era una humilde ama de casa, aunque en sus días más juveniles, era como una pandillera, recordar aquello era algo bueno.

También se convirtió en una policía al igual que su esposo, pero al pasar el tiempo y de los problemas que les siguieron a ellos gracias a cierto corrupto, tuvo que retirarse y ser simplemente una ama de casa, pero eso no decía que no pudiera defenderse, se defendía muy bien, incluso de los matones que aquel corrupto enviaba a su casa con el fin de que la violaran, en su lugar, ellos ya no tendrían nada que les colgara entre las piernas por el resto de sus patéticas vidas.

Todo siguió bien, limpio la casa como de costumbre, lavo las ropas y las tendió, lo que siempre hacia todos los días luego de que se retirara de ser policía. El cielo azul y el refrescante aire hacían de este día el más hermoso de todos los días del año, parecía que auguraba algo bueno.

Pero que equivocada estaba.

Todo empezó con los gritos de las personas en las calles, con algunos coches estrellándose entre si y explotando, algunas casas incendiándose, muchas personas pidiendo auxilio, gritando de forma desgarradora y aterradora. La sangre por las paredes, el suelo y los coches, "ellos", levantándose del suelo y empezando a devorar a las personas que estaban vivas, esto era como un calco literal de las películas de terror en su sola palabra. Estaba aterrada por lo que estaba viendo, por lo que estaba viviendo; esto era el mismo infierno en la tierra.

Se armo de valor, se sacó su ropa de ama de casa y se coloco su antigua ropa de policía que aun conservaba entre sus ropas. Tomo una maleta y la lleno de alimento y bebida, ahora que no tenía un arma de fuego a su alcance, solamente le toco tomar los cuchillos de la cocina. Intento llamar a su esposo, pero nada, con el número especial también lo intento, pero de igual forma nada, llamo a Hisashi y a Rei, ninguno de los dos le respondía o si quiera el celular timbraba, nada de nada. Eso la preocupaba mucho, tendría que salir a buscar a su hija cuanto antes, salir a buscar a su esposo para ver si estaba bien y ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Eso era el resumen de todo lo que había pasado en este día. Al final no pudo ir muy lejos, ya que a cada lado estaban muchos de "ellos", muchas personas locas con armas y matándose entre sí, claramente no era bueno el acercarse a ellos, ya que cuando hacia su travesía, se topaba con esos grupos y miraba del como mataban a las personas, a las mujeres las violaban sin contemplación alguna, no importándoles que estuvieran embarazadas o que fueran niñas, ellos simplemente las violaba y las rompían, psicológicamente ya estaban rotas luego de este terrible infierno.

Logro recolectar a un pequeño grupo de personas, con las cuales se refugio en una buena casa, con alimento suficiente y agua, todo estaba en orden, ya todo estaba planeado, una buena huida, sin ninguna baja y con un final en donde todo ese grupo, encontraban a sus seres queridos y se iban a un lugar seguro a esperar a ver qué pasaba.

Lo que también preocupo a todos era que la electricidad ya no estaba, todo lo eléctrico se fue a la mierda luego de que aquella luz blanca iluminara el cielo al cuarto día de que esta terrible historia había comenzado para ellos, ahora no tenían electricidad y la comida que necesitaba refrigerante no era muy conveniente, ya que podían enfermarte por eso, por lo cual la comida enlatada y comida chatarra, era la más viable. Con eso podían seguir abasteciéndose y avanzando.

Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando aquel hombre llego a donde ellos.

Desde un principio no le cayo bien el tipo, viendo del como estaba herido y con unas palabras de "motivación", terminaba por ponerse en los bolsillos a todas las personas que estaban en la casa. Prácticamente las mujeres lo trataban como si fuera el mismo Dios en persona, en verdad le daba mucha mala espina el tipo. Solo bastaron unas cuantas horas para que el muy desgraciado terminara tomando el control de aquella vivienda en la cual ella estaba con los demás. Una noche más basto para ver y oír del como ese loco tenia sexo con la mayoría de mujeres aquí presentes, le daba un tremendo asco ver del como el hombre terminaba expulsando su esperma en el interior de aquella mujeres y jóvenes.

Aquello le repudiaba, mujeres que cayeron solo con simples palabras, esto le daba un asco de la misma mierda.

Al día siguiente todo fue relativamente normal, solo que aquel hombre la miraba a ella y; a su cuerpo. Ella nunca se dejo doblegar, parecía que al tipo aquel le causaba molestia, ya que Kiriko captaba muy claramente la mirada psicópata y malévola que le daba aquel hombre cuando ella "no" estaba mirándole a los ojos. No hacía falta el verles a los ojos, con tan solo de estar a unos metros de el conocías sus verdaderas intenciones.

En unas horas más se les acabo la comida, el "hombre raro", como Kiriko lo llamaba, la envío a que fuera a ver un poco de comida y agua, claro que ella acepto sin dudar, no era porque estaba "encantada" por las palabras del tipo, no, no era por eso. Era porque quería alejarse de ese tipo y de los demás, esas personas ya no le daban muy buena espina que digamos, así que era mejor el estar alejados de ellos por un buen momento y buscar un mejor lugar al donde poder irse por si acaso pasaba como un tipo de conspiración en su contra.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, afuera como si fuera un perro, en pleno día algo soleado, golpeando la puerta para que la dejaran entrar, además de pedirles que la dejaran entrar, ya que el golpeteo estaba llamando la atención de "ellos", y eso que Kiriko no conocía aun nada de los T-Proto.

—Ya no eres bienvenida en este grupo, Kiriko-san—La mujer pelinaranja escucho claramente la voz de aquel "hombre raro" desde la parte de atrás de la puerta, ella podía escuchar la burla en su habla como si fuera el mismo viento. —Así que solo vete y no lleves a este grupo a la destrucción—Con eso dicho, se escucho los pasos de aquel tipo alejándose de la puerta.

— _"¡MALDITA SEA!"_ —Kiriko apretó los puños y los dientes de forma fuerte, estaba sumamente furiosa con ese maldito tipo, si tan solo lo hubieran dejado morir allá afuera, nada de lo que estaba pasando ahora estaría ocurriendo. En lugar de eso estaría yéndose con los sobrevivientes en busca de sus familiares, ella en busca de su hija y esposo, para luego poder irse al lugar más seguro o ah donde puedan ser evacuados. — _"¡JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER!"_ —Ella en verdad estaba muy furiosa con ese "hombre raro" de mierda.

Sin decir nada más, solamente se fue corriendo del lugar, tenia que irse antes de que lleguen más de "ellos" y no le dieran chance de escapar.

— _Eso, corre, corre_ —El "hombre raro", miraba desde la ventana con cortina a la calle principal, en donde estaba corriendo Kiriko en busca de un lugar a donde esconderse.

—¿Lo hago bien? —El "hombre raro" miro hacia abajo, mirando a las caras juveniles que tenía allí, lamiendo su miembro como si fuera una paleta dulce. La que pregunto fue una de ellas, la cual estaba con aquel liquido blanco en su cara, además de estar lamiendo el miembro del "hombre raro" del lugar.

—¡Tienes que meterlo todo en tu boca! —Grito el "hombre raro", para luego agarrar fuertemente del cabello a la chica, para luego acercar su miembro a su boca y empujarlo directo hasta que le ingrese todo. La chica estaba soltando lagrimas de sus ojos al ver lo brusco que era este hombre, pero no le importaba, ella estaba tragando todo con mucho gusto, la semilla que el hombre le estaba dando en este momento. —Siiii~—Parecía que lo había disfrutado y, eso le encanto a la chica. —Ahora… ¿Quién sigue? —Pregunto el "hombre raro"; volteándose a su espalda y ver a las muchas milf desnudas, mostrando sus cuerpos voluptuosos al "hombre raro", el cual sonreía con toda malicia y perversión, esto de estar con muchas mujeres; era placentero.

Tomando a la primera que encontró, procedió a introducir su miembro por la entrada trasera de la milf, haciendo que ella gimiera de excitación y algo de dolor por ser la primera vez que algo así de grande se introdujera en la entrada de su redondo y firme trasero. El hombre procedió a empujar sin contemplación.

—¡Ah, ah, ah, más, más fu-fuerteeee~! —Rogaba aquella mujer, rogando que le de más duro y más brusco, que la penetrara sin contemplación alguna, que le dejara su semilla en el interior, que la hiciera suya todas las veces que fuera, que la rompa por completo.

—¡Hahaha, con gusto, maldita perra! —El "hombre raro" procedió a envestir a la mujer de forma más rápida, mientras que las demás mujeres se masturbaban entre ellas, introduciéndose sus dedos en sus entradas primarias, gimiendo como perras en celo, mientras que otras lamían la entrada de la mujer que estaba siendo penetrada por el hombre, otras se encargaban de lamer los pezones de la mujer y de besar al hombre, la mujer no pudo más con la penetración y que le chupen sus pechos llegando al orgasmo luego de eso, pero el hombre seguía penetrándola sin contemplación alguna, también expulsando su semilla en el interior y haciendo que chorree hacia afuera, ya que el hombre; no se detenía con su labor de penetración.

La mujer estaba con los ojos desorbitados, con la lengua afuera y con saliva saliendo de su boca, esto para ella y para las demás; era como el mismo cielo.

Mientras que eso pasaba en una de las habitaciones de la parte de arriba de la casa, en la planta baja, más precisamente en la sala de la casa, estaban todos los integrantes masculinos que conformaban aquel grupo que Kiriko había formado con algo de esfuerzo, todos esos hombres estaban tirados en el suelo; en charcos de su inmunda y sucia sangre carmesí.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Maresato Ayaka, madre de Alice, estaba muy preocupada y aterrada. Todo un día normal, termino convirtiéndose en el peor día de toda la existencia. No sabia que había pasado con su hija y esposo, estaba muy preocupada, pero estaba muy temerosa de salir afuera e intentar buscar a su hija y esposo, no quería morir, pero tampoco quería ver morir de esta forma a su familia, a la única que le quedaba, ya que sus demás familiares estaban muertos.

Se armó de valor y salió hacia afuera para poder ir en busca de su familia, la familia que ella había creado con mucho amor y cariño. No importaba si miraba a "ellos" devorando a las personas vivas, no importaba si ellos le pedían ayuda, ella con gusto los ayudaría, pero el temor, la sangre y la supervivencia solo era para ella, no tenia armas, exceptuando la sierra con baterías que ella llevaba en mano, con la cual mataba a algunos de "ellos", ella no quería morir, pero tampoco quería matar, pero la supervivencia radicaba en matar, así que opto por eso.

Opto por matar.

Su cordura no estaba rota, puede que sea una temerosa, pero era fuerte en el sentido de la psicología, no se dejaría ganar por ver sangre, ya hasta se había acostumbrado, pero no mucho, así que solamente no tenia que toparse con escenas llenas de sangre para no perder la cordura, pero no la perdería, tenia que encontrar a su hija y a su esposo, aquella meta la tenía aun cuerda, aun consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aun era ella misma y no otra persona.

Su ropa estaba llena de sangre ya seca y mal oliente, incluso ella se molestaba por este mal olor, pero el tiempo y "ellos" no la dejaban ir por ropa nueva, las pilas se le estaban acabando a la sierra y eso era muy malo, pero lo más malo también estaba en que la luz por las noches ya no se encendían, eso era malo y no podía ver nada, así que solamente optaba por quedar en un buen rinconcito cerrado, solamente escuchando lo pasos de unas cosas, los alaridos de unos perros, los gruñidos de algún tipo de criatura, los respiros de algunas cosas. No quería saber, por nada del mundo, que o a que pertenecían esos sonidos.

—¿Ahora a donde voy? —Se pregunto la pelirosa de forma confundida, por todo este alboroto no sabía de en donde mismo estaba, las calles ya no eran las mismas luego de aquel día. —Carajo—Mascullo la mujer de forma enojada.

Sin decir nada más salió corriendo del lugar ya que detrás están algunos de ellos, miro a sus espaldas y a lo lejos logro divisar un ser de color gris, con el corazón hacia afuera, con la boca y pecho llena de sangre, con una mano con garras horribles y lo peor de todo; que su mirada estaba fija en ella.

—¡Hay! —Dos gritos femeninos se hicieron notar en el lugar. Ayaka alzo la mirada para encontrarse con una mujer de su edad, de cabello naranja y ropas de policía. —Ten cuidado de adonde miras—Reclamo la pelinaranja a la pelirosa, la cual se apeno, pero rápidamente se acordó de esa cosa que estaba detrás, ella regreso a ver y seguía acercándose a donde estaban las dos mujeres.

—No hay tiempo para esto, me llamo Maresato Ayaka, mucho gusto y ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí y escondernos cuanto antes—Ayaka estaba muy nerviosa como también asustada, por nada del mundo se quedaría a esperar a que esa cosa llegue a donde estaba ella y la otra mujer.

—Yo soy Miyamoto Kiriko—Se presento la pelinaranja, pero ella vio lo asustada que estaba la pelirosa así que decidió preguntar. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan asustada? —Pregunto la mujer, "ellos" no daban tanto miedo si no estaban cerca de ti. Ayaka señalo a sus espaldas, Kiriko miro allá y el temor no se hizo esperar al ver esa cosa de piel grisácea. —Tenemos que correr, algo me dice que esa cosa no es para nada amigable—Kiriko tomo de la mano a la pelirosa Ayaka, para luego ambas empezaran a correr en busca de un lugar en donde poder ocultarse.

Antes de que terminen por conocer a los T-Proto en bandeja de plata.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

—¡Bien! —La voz seria de Rika llamo la atención de todos en el comercial. —Ahora que ya descansamos lo suficiente, es mejor empezar nuestra marcha, tomen sus armas, cárguenlas y nos vamos, esta por atardecer y tenemos que encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche sin llamar la atención de los T-Proto—Lo dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Todos acataron las normas de la pelimorada mayor, guardando un poco más de comida, unos encendedores para la noche oscura que estaba a unas horas de llegar. Los que tenían armas de fuego empezaron a cargarlas con las balas que aun les quedaban, aun había como para una recarga completa de 6 series, eso era bueno, 40 balas multiplicadas por 6 para cada arma, eso era muy bueno hasta que no se acabaran. Luego de unos 5 minutos de espera, todos estaban ya listos para partir.

— _"Espérame madre, ya mismo voy por ti"_ —Pensó Rei de forma seria, ella encontraría a su madre y a su padre, no los dejaría solos en este infierno del carajo, eso jamás.

—Ahora en marcha—Ordeno Rika, todos los integrantes de grupo empezaron a caminar de forma un tanto rápida por las calles, poniéndose en guardia a cada momento y lugar, disparando a algunos de ellos o simplemente dejando que Saeko los haga picadillos con su Katana, ella en verdad era muy buena en lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora, era el momento de seguir el camino que, como equipo; habían trazado.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio** **#1** **– Principio (13)**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones y más :D**

Nuevos personajes acaban de aparecer para este nuevo FF que es una continuación más que acertada de mi FF Continuous Fight.

Personajes que tendrán mucha relevancia en episodios futuros, conforme vaya avanzando se verán cosas nuevas, peleas nuevas y con mucha sangre, viseras volando por allí y por allá, cabezas volando, corazones hechos puré, cerebros escurriendo como agua por allí y más. Cosas obscenas, palabras un tanto fuertes y lastimeras, escenas +18 claro que estarán, escenas Yuri en toda su palabra, un poco de escenas de sexo y violaciones, sangre, muerte, horror, temor y demás, esta vez ya no será como antes.

Nada será como antes.

 **Nombre de esta Temporada:** Finished Fights.

 **Número de episodios:** Aun es desconocido.

Con diferente trama que la primera, pero teniendo la misma característica monótona de siempre, no siendo aburrido, no siendo divertido, sino mitad y mitad, un todo de todo, un algo de algo.

Espero y disfrutes de esta nueva temporada porque...

Es la última.

* * *

Nos vemos...


	2. Episodio 2

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, tragedia, muerte, sobrenatural, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

Ha llegado el momento de completar mi misión, ahora todos mis enemigos caerán ante mi poder, protegeré lo que se me ordene proteger, matare y despedazare a lo que se me ordene matar y despedazar.

Soy un monstruo, un monstruo que limpiara lo que el humano no puede limpiar; su maldad. El humano no puede limpiar su propia maldad y es por eso que...

Yo seré el que limpie esa maldad.

Season Two - Continuous Fights

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Los tres jóvenes estaban separados en diferentes partes de aquella sala de metal muy enorme en la que estaba para una prueba de fuerza, agilidades, estrategias, expresiones, control sobre sus trasformaciones y demás cosas que CAD les estaba pidiendo para que ellos lo hicieran. Claro, los tres jóvenes aceptaron sin dudarlo, ya que sus "creadores" les estaban dando una orden que ellos debían que cumplir como las herramientas que ellos eran, ellos nunca dudarían de sus "creadores", ellos solo estaban para hacer valer sus órdenes, ellos eran herramientas

— _Como sabrán, esta es una cámara de entrenamiento en la cual ustedes tres nos mostraran todo su arsenal de habilidades que Umbrella los ha hecho adquirir con experimentos atroces_ —Takashi, Morita e Imamura no mostraron signos de nada de nada en sus rostros, ante las palabras dichas por el jefe de CAD. — _Les extendemos un arsenal de armas que CAD ha creado_ —Unas compuertas se abrieron por donde era el suelo metálico, en donde salieron cajuelas que contenían armas de todo tipo, asalto, ametralladoras, fusiles, escopetas, francotiradores, granadas, minas, revólveres, M82 y demás armas. — _Cada uno de ustedes tomara el arma que desee y se enfrentaran entre los tres, habrá escudos que les proporcionen protección_ —Unos "escudos" salieron del suelo, formando como un pequeño domo medio de metal que cubriría al usuario de las balas o explosiones. — _Sin más…_ —Takashi tomo unos guantes de color negro y se los puso en sus manos. — _Que decir…_ —Morita tomo dos cuchillas que estaba allí y se las llevó a ambas manos. — _Suerte y…_ —Imamura transformo sus uñas en garras negras y en sus codos unas protuberancias de hueso muy afiladas aparecieron. — _¡COMIENCEN!_ —Termino de hablar el jefe de CAD.

Los guantes de Takashi brillaron en dos colores, rojo y azul, unas líneas rojas y azules aparecieron en el dorso del guante. Takashi apretó los puños y una pequeña ola de poder se pudo sentir en ese momento.

Morita coloco su mano derecha al frente, con su cuchilla apuntando hacia esa dirección, su mano izquierda hacia atrás, con su cuchilla en aquella dirección, inclino un poco sus piernas y coloco su pie derecho hacia adelante, colocándose en una postura de combate.

Imamura por su parte se lanzó de forma rápida hacia los dos chicos que estaban un tanto alejados de él, sus garras crecieron un poco más, sus ojos se tornaron negros en su totalidad, solamente dejando ver su pupila diminuta de color violeta.

— **¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRR!** —Rugió Imamura, mostrando sus dientes que ahora parecían unas pequeñas cuchillas listas para rebanar lo que sea.

El iris y la pupila de Takashi y Morita se achicaron a niveles diminutos, ambos fueron corriendo a una velocidad un poco mayor que la de Imamura.

Una vez los tres chicos estuvieron a tan solo unos centímetros de chocar sus armas y protuberancias filosas, todo se tornó oscuro.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Yūki Miku, termino por abrir sus ojos.

Miro de lado a lado, estaba un poco desorientada.

Todo estaba un tanto oscuro, pero vio un poco más arriba y se fijó de que había una pequeña ventana, de la cual estaba entrando una luz blanquecina, la luz de la luna por lo poco que podía pensar gracias a este tremendo dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Trato de moverse, pero: —¡Agh! —Soltó un quejido de dolor, aquello hizo que el resto de los sentidos de su cuerpo regresaran de nueva cuenta, haciendo que su cuerpo sienta un dolor de los mismos carajos, en verdad estaba sintiendo un dolor con el cual le daba ganas hasta de suicidarse. —¡Joder! —Gruño por el dolor de su podrido cuerpo.

Ironías de la vida. Su cuerpo ya estaba más que usado por muchos, valga la redundancia al que no lo entienda aquella clara referencia, más que clara. ¿Cómo se podía clasificar? ¿P*t*, zorra, perra? Bueno, los era todo y cada uno de ellos.

—Veo que ya despertaste—La chica giro su rostro hacia su derecha, en una parte un tanto oscura de aquel lugar en donde estaba, allí no vio nada, pero se aterro de sobremanera al ver abrirse, poco a poco, un par de ojos color naranjas. Lo extraño, aterrador y sorprendente, radicaba en el hecho de que aquel par de ojos, estaban brillando en toda esa oscuridad, mirándola a ella como si fuera una peste más de la vida. —Recomendaría que no te movieras mucho, tu cuerpo a un no a terminado de sanarse—El par de ojos se cerraron unos segundos, segundos en los cuales la chica, se aterro más, ya que esos ojos, cuando se abrieron de nuevo, los ojos pasaron a ser azules, luego de otro parpadeo más; rojos, para finalmente quedarse en un color avellana un tanto opacos.

—…—Quería decir algo, pero esos ojos le transmitían una desconfianza muy enorme. —¿D-Dó-Dónde estoy? —Pudo preguntar aquello con lo poco de valor que pudo recolectar.

—Estas en algún lugar de Tokonosu—Respondió el chico de aquellos ojos avellana. —Te encontré en un bus accidentado, además de que también tomé a tu amiga de cabello magenta, ambas eran las más indicadas para poder vivir, ya que los demás; no tenían las mismas posibilidades que ustedes dos. Lo siento por no salvar a tus demás amigos—La pelinaranja miro un poco de pesar en la mirada de aquel chico que le estaba hablando desde las sombras. —Pero no te preocupes…—El chico, a la vista de Miku, se puso de pie. —Tú y tu amiga podrán sobrevivir, sus cuerpos no están tan dañados o, sus heridas ya fueron curadas por mi caja arma—Una pequeña luz roja apareció en el pecho desnudo de la pelinaranja, la luz de la luna mostró que ella estaba completamente desnuda y con; una especie de araña robótica con sus brazos esparcidos por su cuerpo.

La "araña" dejo de expulsar su luz roja, para luego soltar el cuerpo de la chica y que luego, la "araña" se empiece a unir y que al final, formara una caja negra con unas líneas blancas, sus luces. Aquella caja salto del pecho de la chica y empezó a levitar, para irse hasta donde estaba aquel muchacho de ojos avellana.

Miku abrió los ojos de a poco a poco, ya que aquel chico era muy conocido para ella.

—T-Tu… e-e-e-eres…—Las nubes del cielo nocturno se movieron un poco, dejando pasar más a la luz de la luna, para alumbrar más aquel lugar en donde estaban la pelinaranja, a su lado estaba aquella muchacha; Tanuichi, aquel era su nombre, si no se equivocaba. —Ko-Komuro…—La luz de la luna alumbro todo el lugar, dejando ver el rostro de aquel chico que las salvo. —Takashi—Termino de nombrar el nombre de aquel muchacho que la estaba mirando.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

La luz del sol golpeaba aquel rostro tan sereno como el mismo lago, un rostro tan fino y delicado al igual que la porcelana. Un suave, sedoso y brillante cabello color plateado era lo que más tenía sobre su rostro, unas cuantas hebras que resaltaban su belleza natural.

Ella empezó a abrir los ojos de poco a poco, revelando un par de ojos color avellana, tan claros, tan brillantes, tan hermosos, tan orgullosos y arrogantes, esos ojos parpadearon un par de veces, para luego soltar un bostezo un tanto lindo y flojo, se retiró la manta que cubría su cuerpo, llevaba solo una camisa blanca, unas bragas rojas cubrían su parte delantera, sus pechos estaban expuestos, unos redondos pechos copa C, pezones rozados, un tanto pálidos.

Su piel era como la crema de leche, daba ganas de probarlo y saborearlo.

—Buuuuaaaa—Soltó otro bostezo de sus labios rosados y alzo sus brazos al aire para estirar todo su cuerpo de una vez por todas. Su recamara era muy grande, su cuarto con todos los lujos de una niña rica, aunque esta chica poseía 14 años, pero simulaba mucha más edad lo que estaba aparentando en realidad. Quizás de unos 16-17 años más. —Otro aburrido día en la mansión—Murmuro ella.

Ya unos cuantos días estaban aquí en Tokonosu por culpa de aquella infección "zombie", ella jugaba mucho en las consolas, por eso estaba un tanto "familiarizada" con todo lo que estaba pasando fuera de las enormes rejas que protegían su vida y la de sus padres, el resto le valía muy poco, se podían morir nada más, solamente eran vidas que solo servían para servirlos a ellos; a la clase alta de esta sociedad putrefacta.

 **¡** **Toc, toc, toc, toc** **!**

Ella apenas se estaba colocando sus pantalones e intentando abotonarse su camisa, cuando el golpeteo un tanto desesperado y fuerte de la puerta, hizo que ella se irritara un poco, no le gustaba que la molestasen cuando estuviera vistiéndose y haciendo una que otra cosa de mujeres.

—¡Chika abre la puerta rápido! —Aquella era la voz de su madre. Termino de abrocharse su camisa y rápidamente fue a donde estaba la puerta de su enorme cuarto, apenas la abrió, del otro lado ingresaron rápidamente sus dos padres.

—¿Ma-Mamá, papá? ¿Qué esta pasando? —Chika miro que sus dos progenitores estaban un tanto cansados, además de que su madre estaba con la ropa un tanto desarreglada y su padre, con un hilo de sangre cayendo desde su frente. —¿¡Pero que les paso!? —Pregunto un tanto alterada y preocupada por el estado actual de sus padres.

Su padre de nombre; Sōdo, termino por cerrar la puerta con seguro rápidamente antes de que los demás llegaran. —Empaca todo lo que puedas en tu maleta, Chika. Nos vamos de aquí—Ordeno su padre con voz un tanto nerviosa y seria.

Su padre no era muy bueno en los deportes que digamos, pero tenía un físico un tanto respetable, no estaba ni gordo ni flaco, uno entre ambos lados, no tenía muchos músculos y eso, pero era muy orgulloso y un tanto arrogante, como los tres, ya que la fama, el dinero y demás, cambiaba a la gente en muchos ámbitos.

—Hazle caso a tu padre, Chika, esto ya no es un juego—Su madre; Jiyū, miro a su hija con unos ojos serios. La madre de Chika tenía un cuerpo bien formado, que, a pesar de su edad, seguía siendo hermosa y toda una belleza, con o sin maquillaje.

Su cabello plateado era de las mismas características que Chika, solo que en versión un tanto más blanca. Sus ojos azules eran un mar de preocupaciones en este momento. Su padre era pelinegro, y con ojos color avellana, algo de donde ella saco más que su madre, aunque también tenía su cabello plateado.

—¿Pe-Pero que está pasando? —Pregunto muy confundida y un tanto temerosa, aún era una niña, aunque no tanto en sentido de sexualidad y esas cosas, no fuera que ya haya tenido sexo, no, solo que, un poco de sexo oral, un tanto de sexo anal y demás, pues, aún seguía siendo virgen por un agujero. Si, claro, no sabía nada. —Me están asustando—Y en verdad estaba empezando a temer lo peor.

—Esos malditos lacayos—Sōdo gruñía un poco como un animal muy furioso. —Esos lacayos nos han traicionado—Comento con ira el hombre pelinegro, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa del cuarto de su hija.

—¿A qué te refieres, padre? —Pregunto Chika, tenía una pequeña idea, pero aún era una idea muy vaga.

—Nuestros empleados—Jiyū tomo la palabra esta vez. Chika presto atención a su madre. —Esos malditos desgraciados se revelaron en contra nuestra, ahora nos quieren como si fuéramos un trofeo, luego de darles comida, trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, nos pagan de esta manera. ¡Malditos desgraciados! —Jiyū en verdad estaba muy molesta por todo lo que había pasado, puede que sean unos arrogantes y demás, pero a esos lacayos les dieron trabajo y todo.

Algo que estaba siendo camuflado, los millonarios nunca pensaban en los demás, siempre era pensar en uno mismo y en los demás de su misma clase. Los pobres, los de la baja sociedad eran sus herramientas, a los que podían usar, dañar y desechar, eso era lo que ellos eran. Pero sacan conclusiones erróneas al final, cuando se revelan y dicen que ellos si eran los buenos de aquella historia de rico y pobre.

—¡Esos malditos traicionaron a la familia Komuro! —Soltó un grito el pelinegro mayor. Sōdo en verdad estaba muy molesto con esas estúpidas herramientas, esos, a los ricos como ellos les debían mucho.

Chika abrió los ojos un poco por el shock que estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento, estaba nerviosa y temerosa, pero tenía que estar con sus padres en todo, ella era una princesa allí, pero cuando los lacayos traicionan a sus reyes, pues digamos que la reina y la princesa, se convertirían en herramientas de sexo, ya que con este ambiente de ciencia ficción que está pasando fuera de las cercas metálicas de su mansión, no sería bonito ninguno de los escenarios.

Uno; en donde ellos eran capturados por los lacayos y las dos mujeres siendo objetos sexuales y su padre siendo asesinado. Y dos; siendo rodeados por "ellos" que estaban fuera de la mansión.

En verdad, ninguno de esos escenarios era para alguien como ella.

La princesa: Komuro Chika.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Kiriko fue la primera de las dos mujeres en terminar de despertar.

Estaban en una de las muchas habitaciones de aquel hotel un tanto en ruinas que habían encontrado cuando estaban escapando de esa cosa que vieron ayer. De tan solo recordar aquello hacia que un enorme temor le invadiera todo su ser por completo, en verdad no sabía que era esa cosa, pero tampoco estaba interesada en saberlo, ni loca se acercaría a esa cosa: ni en sus más podridas pesadillas.

Miro a su derecha y allí estaba aquella mujer pelirosa que se había encontrado de camino y que la había salvado de una muerte muy segura a manos de esa cosa de ayer.

Ambas estaban compartiendo la cama de aquel hotel en el cual ingresaron, claro, taparon todas las ventanas, puede que no haya luz, pero no se iban a molestar en dejar que esas cosas que hacían ruido por las paredes; ingresasen, ellas hicieron una fuerte barricada en la puerta, colocando algunos armarios, tanto en la puerta como en las ventanas.

Ya con eso, al menos pudieron conciliar el sueño por el momento.

—Oye, Ayaka-san—Kiriko movió suavemente a la pelirosa para que se pueda despertar.

—No, querido, aún es muy temprano—La pelinaranja escucho aquellos murmullos de la mujer, solamente se puso un tanto melancólica, ya que ella también extrañaba a su esposo y a su hija, solo esperaba que estén bien.

—Vamos, Ayaka-san, tenemos que salir a buscar a nuestros seres queridos—Comento de forma suave la mujer. La pelirosa parecía que estaba haciendo caso a los movimientos que la otra mujer estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. Empezó a despertar poco a poco, revelando sus ojos rosados un tanto oscuros, parpadeo un poco y los recuerdos de los días anteriores le golpearon un tanto fuerte en su mente. —Veo que, al fin despiertas, Ayaka-san—La pelirosa regreso a ver a su derecha, encontrándose con aquella mujer que había encontrado en su salida a este infierno. —¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto la pelinaranja a la pelirosa.

Ella se tallo un poco los ojos, para segundos después soltar un lindo bostezo, finalmente estiro su cuerpo un poco y se sentó en la suave cama. —Sí, estoy bien, Kiriko-san, ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Respondió ella primero, para luego hacerle la pregunta de aquel día.

—Pues yo estoy bien, solo que estoy aun preocupada por mi esposo e hija—Comento ella con un tono entristecido y decaído. —Pero no debemos dejar que nuestros miedos no ganen, ¡tenemos que seguir adelante! —Sus sentidos se mejoraron, su autoestima regreso, no se dejaría vencer por este percance que la estaba reteniendo.

Ella seguiría hacia adelante sin importar que cosa. El humano; encontraba motivación de donde sea.

Ayaka estaba un tanto decaída, pero con las palabras de Kiriko, su autoestima regreso, sus esperanzas estaban más que al tope. Era verdad, no se dejaría vencer por nada, solo muerta era cuando dejaría de buscar a su esposo e hija, solo eso y nada más. —Es verdad Kiriko-san, no nos dejaremos caer, ¡ante nadie! —Ella alzo su mirada gacha, demostrando una fuerte determinación en esos ojos rosados, en verdad, no se dejaría caer por nadie, ni ante nadie.

La pelinaranja se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie, para luego regresar a ver a la pelirosa y sonreírle de la mejor manera. —¡Así se habla Ayaka! ¡vamos a demostrarle a este mundo apocalíptico, que nuestra fuerza está más que presente, demostrémosles a esas cosas que no nos atraparan tan fácilmente! ¡vamos a por nuestra familia! —Kiriko coloco una de sus mejores sonrisas, sus ojos estaban más que todo desprendiendo la más pura determinación.

—¡Eso, eso! —Apoyo la pelirosa, también levantándose de la cama y colocándose de pie, además de poner una sonrisa en sus labios. —¡Le demostraremos a todos, que nosotras podemos, que no somos débiles, que somos fuertes en muchos sentidos! ¡unidas; somos más! —Ayaka también estaba más que determinada, esas fuerzas que se alejaron de ella, estaban regresando.

Y más fuertes que nunca.

—¡Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a nuestras familias! —Kiriko también estaba que desprendía una enorme determinación.

Solo muriendo, esa determinación seria apagada en ellas.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

—¡Vamos todos, tenemos que movernos rápido! —Aquel hombre pelinegro y de rostro serio como siempre, hablo a todas las personas que lo estaban siguiendo en ese preciso momento.

—¡Muévanse rápido! —Aquella mujer de cabello rosado oscuro también hablo con voz seria, pero estaba un tanto cansada de estar corriendo, ya llevaban como unos 30 minutos corriendo, y no era para más, ya que detrás de ellos los estaban siguiendo una especie de ser mutado, muy monstruoso, con una parte humana toda putrefacta y un tanto babosa, en su otra parte estaba una especie de boca de sanguijuela, con muchos dientes listos para desgarrar y comerse la carne de cualquier ser vivo que se ponga en medio. —¡Vamos! —Tenían que correr rápido si querían vivir más.

Estaban en los bosques de Tokonosu, donde Takashi les había señalado o dicho a donde tenían que ir, además de eso, el pequeño mapa que tenían en sus manos les estaba dando la señal de ir en aquella dirección.

Desde aquel día en donde Souichirō y Yuriko Takagi dejaron la mansión junto con algunos sobrevivientes más, se la pasaron yendo con cuidado al momento de salir de la ciudad, ya que se encontraron con sorpresas un tanto aterradoras y peligrosas, si no se tenía cuidado no saldrían vivos.

De poco a poco pudieron tomar a algunas personas que intentaban sobrevivir, claro, también tuvieron sus bajas gracias a que eran infectados y otros asesinados por los delincuentes y locos que la ciudad poseía en ese preciso momento, parecía que ya no había lugar seguro en Tokonosu, en verdad esto de por si era muy preocupante.

Pero llegaron con unas 20 personas contándose a ellos mismos hacia el bosque de Tokonosu. Algunas mujeres estaban embarazadas y no podían ir muy rápido, algunas tenían a sus esposos que las ayudaban, otros que cargaban a sus hijos pequeños.

Los adultos eran 20, pero con los niños, se podía decir que se llegaba a los 30 sobrevivientes que estaban en ese pequeño grupo.

Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando esas tres cosas aparecieron de improviso en frente del camino. Tuvieron que tomar otra ruta, pero los lloriqueos de los niños al ver esas horribles cosas, hicieron que aquellos monstruos los escucharan y que los empezaran a perseguir.

Los sobrevivientes pensaron que esas cosas serían lentas y que gracias a que algunos árboles estaban en el suelo bloqueando el paso, pues creían que eso los ralentizaría.

Pero estaban muy equivocados.

Esas cosas tal parecía que se podían adaptar a lo que sea, ya que apenas y los vieron, ellos empezaron a moverse como si fuesen unas máquinas, es decir, se movían rápidamente, como si estuvieran en una resbaladera y que llegaban a su objetivo de forma simple. Eso hacía que esas cosas sean muy peligrosas para ellos, por esa misma razón, en lugar de que los humanos fueran los más rápidos, ahora ellos eran los más lentos para escapar de esas cosas.

—¡Dense prisa, esas cosas nos alcanzaran! —Takagi Souichirō hablo con su voz seria y que demandaba respeto, puede que estén en una mala situación en este preciso momento, pero aquello no era razón para perder la calma. — _"Vamos, vamos"_ —El pelinegro miraba en el mapa holográfico que poseía en sus manos, estaba mirando el punto de control y solo les faltaba unos 500 metros, eso era demasiado.

—¡Kyyyaaa! —El grito de una pequeña niña hizo que todos miraran hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con la niña que estaba tirada en el suelo, con su rodilla derecha raspada y sangrante, además de que su madre estaba tratando de levantarla, parecía que la madre de la niña también estaba un tanto lastimada.

No poseían medios médicos como para tratar a las personas heridas.

—¡Todos sigan adelante! —Souichirō se detuvo y miro a los sobrevivientes. —¡Yuriko, guíalos! —El pelinegro empezó a retroceder hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres heridas y más atrás, esas horribles criaturas.

La pelirosa miraba del como su marido estaba retrocediendo, dándole la espalda y preocupándola de sobremanera.

El pelinegro iba en cámara lenta para la mujer, las lágrimas de sus ojos ya estaban cayendo hacia el suelo, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, con una enorme muestra de temor y terror, una muestra de miedo a que terminara muriendo y que nunca más lo vuelva a ver.

Eso; la asustaba mucho.

Souichirō miro por sobre su hombro hacia su esposa, solo para que ella viera del como aquel hombre del cual se enamoró; le sonreía. Una sonrisa que casi o, mejor dicho, nunca, colocaba aquel hombre, esa sonrisa hizo que la mujer se detuviera en medio de todo, dejando pasar al resto de personas hacia el frente, para ella todo se detuvo, solo viendo aquella sonrisa que su esposo le estaba dedicando en ese preciso momento.

—¡Souichirō! —Grito Yuriko al momento de que todo el tiempo regresara a la normalidad y viera del como el pelinegro corría rápidamente hacia esas criaturas, solo con el fin de matarlas y salvar a las dos mujeres que estaban aterradas e inmóviles en el suelo, todo por el susto de ver a esas cosas; a tan solo un metro delante de ellas.

—¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhrrrr! —Un grito de guerra dejo salir el pelinegro, yendo rápidamente y dando un salto hacia el cielo, gracias a un árbol que estaba tirado allí delante.

El hombre dio un fuerte salto y sobrepaso a las dos mujeres que estaban en el suelo, el pelinegro desenfundo su Katana en el aire, mostrando una seriedad enorme al momento de ver del como esas cosas, abrían sus enormes bocas con sus dientes como si fueran púas, además de que preparaban sus brazos con sus cuchillas, también listas para despedazar lo que fuera.

Cuando el pelinegro estaba a tan solo unos 30 cm de chocar el filo de su Katana con los dientes de aquella criatura, una voz resonó en el lugar.

 **Amenaza biológica detectada, procediendo a la aniquilación completa de las amenazas**

Souichirō solamente vio del como esas cosas eran atacadas por una especie de robot de unos 5 metros de alto, un metro más alto que esas criaturas que en este preciso momento estaban peleando con esos robots.

— **¡Gggggggrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaa!** —Fueron los gritos que soltaban aquellas criaturas al momento de que aquellos robots les despedazaran la parte del cuerpo que tenía el rostro humano putrefacto.

El resto de personas que estaban corriendo terminaron por detenerse, ya que escuchar aquellos gritos y estruendos no era para nada normal. Solo que voltearon y se encontraron a lo lejos aquella pelea que se estaba dando contra esas criaturas y los robots, claro, los robots estaban ganando por mucho, no importaba si la sangre ácida de aquellas criaturas les afectara su capa metálica, ellos simplemente exterminaban con puños envueltos en una electricidad que podía decirse; que quemaba hasta el átomo.

Los niños y algunas personas de aquel grupo estaban maravilladas por ver a esas máquinas que ahora eran sus héroes, ya que los estaban defendiendo de aquellas cosas.

Souichirō dejo de lado su sorpresa y fue a ver a las dos mujeres, la niña estaba abrazada a su madre y ambas estaban mirando del como esos robots fueron los que les salvaran la vida, estaban muy agradecidas por eso.

El hombre pelinegro vio que la madre de la niña estaba lastimada, así que como la madre de la niña la estaba sosteniendo como a un bebe, el hombre procedió a guardar su Katana y luego tomo de forma nupcial a la mujer y empezó a alejarse de la pelea que se estaba produciendo a sus espaldas.

Yuriko vio con alivio del como su marido llegaba cargada a la mujer y a la niña, una vez el hombre llego a donde estaba su mujer, ambos solamente asintieron con la cabeza, Yuriko con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que ver sonreír a su marido; pues era placentero para ella.

Ambos personajes llegaron a donde estaban los demás sobrevivientes, todos ellos apoyando a esos robots a que exterminaran a esas criaturas. Los dos esposos solamente miraban de forma seria y aliviada del como esos robots estaban acabando ya con la existencia de esas aberraciones, las dos chicas en los brazos del hombre solamente estaban maravilladas y más agradecidas que nunca, a esos robots y también a Souichirō por salvarlas de una muerte muy segura.

 **Amenaza biológica exterminada**

Una vez todo eso allá terminado, se podía ver del como algunos árboles estaban con ácido que los estaba carcomiendo de poco a poco, el humo de aquello, tapaba toda la escena y a los mismos robots que lo habían protagonizado junto con esas monstruosidades.

 **Pak, pak, pak, pak…**

Los pasos que daban los robots se sentían claramente, las hojas de los árboles se sacudían un poco por aquello, además de que las personas estaban sintiendo claramente el temblar del suelo al momento de que los robots dieran aquello pasos.

Todas las personas miraron del como los robots aparecieron en frente de ellos. Los humanos pudieron apreciar algunas partes faltantes de los robots, además de que a dos de esos tres robots, le faltaba un brazo a cada uno. Podían ver también que los "ojos" de los robots estaban en un tono de color rojo, pero que poco a poco se iban haciendo verdes, azules y celeste conforme pasaban los segundos, a cada uno de los robots respectivamente.

— **Sobrevivientes detectados** —Los ojos verdes de un robot miraron y examinaron a todos los humanos, para ver si alguno estaba lastimado, con el virus en su interior y demás. — **Sobrevivientes sin el virus, los que están lastimados por favor, recuéstense en las camillas** —Unas camillas de metal aparecieron desde el cielo, yendo a parar a donde estaban los heridos de gravedad y los otro que no lo estaban mucho. Todas las personas aún estaban en shock, pero por inercia hicieron lo que el robot con los dos brazos les había ordenado. — **Bien, por favor, sígannos** —Con aquello dicho, los tres robots empezaron a caminar hacia el interior del bosque.

Los sobrevivientes dudaron un poco de si seguirlos o no, pero al momento de ver a la pareja Takagi seguir el camino por donde los robots iban, el resto también empezó a seguir a la pareja de humanos y al trío de robots.

Luego de estar caminando por lo menos unos 20 minutos más, finalmente habían llegado a; la nada.

Básicamente, en el lugar en donde estaban, no había nada de nada, solamente un lago en el cual se podían apreciar patos nadando, pescados nadando y en el cielo azul; aves volando.

Simplemente era eso y nada más.

—¿¡Pero qué significa esto!? —Pregunto uno de las personas sobrevivientes con enojo en su habla. —¡Se suponía que veníamos a un lugar seguro! ¡no a la nada! —Se quejó el hombre, abrazando a su esposa e hija de un año, ambos padres estaban cansados, pero las palabras de Souichirō los convencieron de ir con ellos, pero ¿para qué?, ¿para llegar a la nada? ¡Esto era una muy mala broma!

— **Takagi Souichirō** —El robot de ojos azules hablo por primera vez, llamando la atención del hombre pelinegro que lo miro con seriedad, pero con un poco de sudor bajando por su frente. — **Lance el mapa holográfico al cielo** —Pidió la máquina con voz robótica.

—Entendido—El pelinegro solamente coloco una expresión de seriedad, el alboroto muy pronto se activaría si dicha guarida que nombro Takashi no aparecía.

El hombre solamente lanzo hacia el cielo el pequeño mapa holográfico, en el cual estaba marcando el lugar a donde Takashi les había dicho que fueran.

Una vez el mapa llego a unos 10 metros en el aire, este simplemente desapareció como si fuera aire.

Todos estaban por reclamar por el engaño hecho, claro, menos Souichirō y Yuriko, pero en frente de ellos, en donde estaba el lago, se empezó a formar una isla un tanto grande, en donde se formó, además, una casa con forma de L acostada. Las paredes eran de vidrio en su totalidad, solamente los soportes eran de concreto, concreto pintado de color blanco, dando una vista agradable de toda la casa.

Un puente se formó, la plataforma era de color azul, parecía una superficie holográfica.

— **Por favor, pasen al frente. Dentro de la base, se les atenderá de la mejor manera** —Unas compuertas se abrieron debajo de los robots, compuertas que se fueron llevando a las tres máquinas a quien sabe dónde por debajo de la tierra.

—Abra que hacerle caso a aquel robot—Opinó Yuriko, tomando la manga de la camisa de su esposo.

El pelinegro solamente miraba serio todo esto, pero no dijo nada y regreso a ver a las personas que estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos por ver aparecer una casa como si fuera una película de ciencia ficción o algo por el estilo. —¡Escuchen todos! —Todos salieron del shock y prestaron atención a las palabras del pelinegro. —La razón de que estemos ahora aquí, fue gracias a la persona que me entrego aquel mapa que lance al cielo, la persona que me dio aquel mapa es de suma confianza para mi persona, no dudé de el en ningún momento y, ahora estamos aquí, vivos, gracias a esos robots y a que ahora estamos en un lugar en el cual no hay nada de "ellos". Ahora podemos estar seguros—El pelinegro tomo la mano de su esposa y la entrelazo con sus dedos, sonrojando a su mujer por aquel acto que el serio Souichirō, nunca hacía.

Pero a ella le gustaba esa faceta que estaba mostrando su esposo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el frente, no dudaron ni un solo segundo al momento de poner un pie encima de esa superficie holográfica, una vez hecho aquello y no pasara nada malo; empezaron a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, cruzando el puente holográfico.

El resto de personas vio esto y solamente dieron aquel paso de fe, las camillas que estaban levitando con las personas heridas encima de ellas, empezaron a ir hacia el frente y pasar el puente, luego cada persona más, tocando con el pie a ver si era solido o que, asombrándose por ver que el holograma; si era sólido.

Todos pasaron sin problemas al interior, en donde les esperaban los otros sobrevivientes, sentados y descansando un poco.

Unas esferas plateadas llegaron de improviso a la sala en donde estabas las personas reunidas, todos sintieron algo de temor por ver esas cosas, exceptuando a los Takagi y sus leales sirvientes, las esferas empezaron a tomar forma de tazas, otras de teteras, otras estaban examinando y sanando las heridas de las personas lastimadas, otros eran de entretenimiento para los niños, otros calentaban el agua y preparaban el té en tan solo segundos.

Todos estaban asombrados de nueva cuenta, en verdad parecía que estuvieran en una película de ciencia ficción.

—Espero que su estadía sea placentera para todos—Una figura se formó en medio de la sala, la figura completa pertenecía a Komuro Takashi, solo que su vestimenta se parecía mucho a la de un doctor. —Los heridos ya están sanados, la comida estará servida en unos minutos más, se les llamará cuando aquello termine—Informo el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios.

—Takashi-kun—El pelinegro regreso a ver a la persona que lo llamaba, siendo aquella persona; Souichirō y detrás estaba su esposa Yuriko. —¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí antes que nosotros? —Pregunto con curiosidad.

—Takagi-san—Saludo el pelinegro Komuro. —Se equivoca en algo… yo solamente soy un holograma; una Inteligencia Artificial creada por Komuro Takashi—Informo el holograma de Takashi al hombre y a su esposa, claro, el resto de personas también estaban escuchando aquello y solamente se sorprendieron otro poco más.

—Ya veo—Souichirō se puso un tanto pensativo. —¿Ahora que haremos? —Pregunto sin más, necesitaban un plan, uno en donde habría armas, refugio, alguien que los venga a rescatar y demás cosas.

—Por lo pronto descansen, el resto se les dirá más adelante—Takashi solamente dijo aquello, para luego ir a otro lugar y verificar que todos los sistemas estén estables.

—Al menos hagamos eso querido—Yuriko miro a su esposo con suplica, estaba cansada y necesitaba un buen baño, suponía que en este lugar eso si había. —Descansemos un poco y luego hacemos planes para buscar a Takashi-kun y a Saya junto con el resto de su equipo, seremos inútiles si no tenemos nuestras fuerzas regeneradas para estas arduas peleas que nos esperan con esas cosas—Yuriko solo puso una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios.

—(Suspiro) Está bien—Souichirō miro al resto de personas que lo miraba con seriedad. —Por ahora descansemos, lo necesitamos luego de mucho esfuerzo—Las personas solamente asintieron con la cabeza, los niños estaban jugando con esas esferas además de estar comiendo una que otra galleta.

Al menos aquello les sacaba una sonrisa a sus padres.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

—¿Crees que ya te puedes mover? —Takashi miro en dirección en donde estaba sentada la pelinaranja Yūki, la cual estaba tratando de ponerse la ropa que el pelinegro le había dado para que no estuviera desnuda ni mostrando su cuerpo.

No le molestaba al pelinegro verla desnuda, por no tener sentimientos, no le molestaba a la pelinaranja por que ya había mostrando todo su cuerpo a muchos hombres y también a algunas mujeres.

—¡No soy una debilucha! —Refuto la pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de dolor en sus labios, su cuerpo le dolía, pero eso no significaba que estaba inmóvil para toda la vida. —Mejor deja de observarme y ayúdame a ponerme el sujetador—Reclamo la chica con algo de enojo, sus brazos no podían doblarse más atrás porque le dolían demasiado para hacer aquella acción de abrocharse el sujetador.

—Esta bien—Takashi simplemente se encamino hacia donde estaba la pelinaranja sentada y dándole la espalda. El pelinegro se puso de cuclillas y tomo de ambos hemisferios del sujetador y los abrocho sin problemas y sin dañar más el cuerpo de la mujer. —Listo—Takashi solamente se alejo de ella unos metros, luego de haberle ajustado el sujetador.

—Gracias… supongo—Comento sin muchos ánimos la pelinaranja. Luego solamente procedió a ponerse las bragas y demás prendas que le faltaban.

—¿Eh? —El pequeño murmullo llamo la atención de los otros dos. —¿D-Dónde estoy? —Abrió los ojos por completo y vio que estaba en un lugar desconocido. —¿Kawamoto, Miura? ¿Dónde están? —Su voz estaba mostrando señales de miedo, desesperación y terror.

—Por el momento estas en un lugar seguro—Tanuichi miro a su izquierda, en donde vio a Takashi y más allá, a Miku, ella vistiéndose y el chico mirándola. —Tus dos amigas no pudieron sobrevivir, murieron por la pérdida de sangre—Informo sobre la última pregunta hecha por la pelimagenta.

—¿Qué? —Lo estaba procesando, no podía creer nada de esas palabras, era mentira, era un completa mentira para ella.

—Te pediría que no gritases, allá afuera estas cosas de las cuales no quieres saber su nombre, ni forma—Takashi miro de forma seria a la pelimagenta, además de hacerle la seña con el dedo de que tapara sus labios y no gritara sin sentido alguno.

El momento de llorar a los muertos se había acabado desde hace mucho.

—¿A que te refieres con cosas que no queremos saber su nombre y forma? —Miku pregunto de forma curiosa, allá afuera solo tenían que haber esas cosas que caminaban y gruñían, nada más que eso. —Digo, solo "ellos" son el problema allí afuera—Comento con algo de intriga en su habla.

Takashi la miro de forma seria y muerta, algo que asusto a la pelinaranja. —Eso fue la primera oleada, ahora estamos en la 4ta oleada y créeme, "ellos" y los demás no son la única amenaza allí afuera—Takashi explico muy claramente de lo que se estaba viviendo afuera. —¿Sabes usar un arma? —Pregunto mirando a la pelinaranja que estaba aún asustada.

—So-Solo de videojuegos—Comento con algo de vergüenza, también era fanática de los videojuegos y no solo del sexo. —¿Por qué la pregunta? —Pregunto con curiosidad. No es que Takashi iba a sacar un arma y entregárselo a ella para que lo usara para matar a muchos de "ellos".

—Bienvenida a la vida real—En frente de la pelinaranja se formo una especie de arma futurista, parecía de un videojuego. (Mass Effect M-8 Avenger).

La pelinaranja estaba con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos, además de que su alma se quería largar de su cuerpo en ese momento. —¿Qué, como, donde, cuando, por qué? —Miku tenía un sinfín de preguntas que quería hacerle al pelinegro, empezando del como estaba aun vivo, del como la rescato a ella y a la otra, del como la curo, de que era esa caja negra, del porque sus ojos cambiaron de color anoche, del como una sustancia negra se transformó en la ropa que ahora lleva y del como apareció aquella arma en frente de su persona.

Su cabeza era un lío de muchas cosas.

—¡No, no puede ser real todo esto! —El sollozo y el pequeño alzo de voz de Tanuichi llamo la atención de los otros dos jóvenes, Miku tomo el arma de forma inconsciente y lo empezó a ver, la mira, el color, la textura, el grosor, el peso y demás cosas. —¡No es verdad que ellas estén muertas! —Takashi apretó sus puños y sus guantes empezaron a brillar y a alistarse para la pelea. —¡ESTAS MINTIENDO, ELLAS NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTAS, ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO! —El pequeño temblor estaba alertando a la pelinaranja, Takashi estaba más que listo para afrontar todos estos problemas. —¡MENTIROSOOOOOOOOOO~! —Grito con mucha rabia, tristeza y desesperación la pelimagenta de aquel grupo.

—Hora de movernos—Takashi apareció en frente de Tanuichi y la cargo estilo nupcial, haciendo que la chica se sorprenda un poco por eso, pero el rompimiento de la pared de aquel lugar en donde se encontraban hizo que ella se asustara más y se aferrará al cuerpo del chico.

—¡Kyyyyyaaaaa! —Miku por su parte estaba un tanto desesperada y adolorida por que su cuerpo se había movido como si no le doliera, le dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero con la ropa especial que Takashi le había dado, pues era como si no tuviera dolor alguno y también como si tuviera super fuerza y super velocidad, ya que estaba corriendo y saltando como si fuese una especie de super soldado o algo así.

— **¡Ggggrrrrooooooooaaaaaaaarrrr!** —Una mira holográfica apareció en ambos ojos de la pelinaranja, la cual miro al frente de donde salió ese rugido, encontrándose con una especie de hombre vestido de cazarrecompensas o algo así, el nivel de peligro que indicaba el mirador era de: "Muy peligroso".

El dolor ya no era impedimento para nada, la adrenalina se estaba encargando de ocultarla. —¿Qué es esa cosa? —Miku dio unas cuantas volteretas usando sus manos y piernas, una vez su rodilla derecha y mano izquierda pararan el arrastrar de su cuerpo, la pelinaranja alzo su mano derecha al cielo y tomo con profesionalismo el arma que cayo en su mano. —Digo, parece un humano, pero esta cosa me dice que no lo es y que es muy peligroso—La pelinaranja se puso se pie y señalo con la mano que sostiene el arma, al T-103 y con su dedo de la mano izquierda, los pequeños hologramas que estaban en sus ojos, pero que se hicieron más pequeños y se adaptaron al iris de la mujer.

—Esa cosa es muy peligrosa; Tyrant-103 es su nombre clave—Takashi miraba a la pelinaranja con seriedad, ella tenia miedo, pero la confianza y adrenalina sacaban un lado nunca visto. —Y no viene solo—Desde la cortina de humo salieron disparados algunos sabuesos muy deformes, unos corredores que ahora poseían como 4 labios y con dientes, además de que también venían corriendo otros seres, estos estaban con un saco tapando sus rostros y cabezas, con múltiples clavos en ellas, ropa de carnicero y una enorme y peligrosa hacha en sus manos humanas.

2 de esas cosas y 5 Licker acorazados. Todos ellos siendo liderados por un solo T-103, el cual miraba a Takashi de forma monótona, solo alzando su mano y señalándolo a el específicamente, dando señal de que la caza máxima; había visto su luz verde.

—¡Noooo, no quiero morir, no quiero morir! —Gritaba Tanuichi con desesperación al ver del como todas esas cosas se estaban acercando a ellos con el fin de acabarlos comiendo y demás, ella estaba completamente aterrada y se escondía en el pecho del pelinegro.

—Dime una cosa, Tanuichi-san—La nombrada no quería alzar la mirada, así que solamente estaba escuchando. —¿Quieres vivir? —Aquella pregunta hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y alzara su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules un tanto hipnotizantes del pelinegro.

Tanuichi viajo por un momento a una especia de ilusión, en donde ella vivía con sus padres de pequeña, con sus amigos, que se casaba y que tenia hijos, que tenia una vida pacifica y no aterradora como lo estaba viviendo en este preciso momento. — _Si…_ —Susurro ella. — _¡Si!_ —Susurro un poco más fuerte. —¡Si! —Lo dijo aun más fuerte. —¡Si quiero vivir! —Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero aquellos ojos también demostraban determinación a vivir, de tener una vida tranquila, de enmendar sus errores y demás cosas que hizo mal.

Una oportunidad para empezar desde cero.

—Entonces…—Takashi bajo con cuidado a la chica, la cual puso sus pies en el suelo de concreto. —Bienvenida de la muerte, has vuelto a nacer otra vez—Una pequeña parte de la caja arma del pelinegro salió disparada hacia el pecho de la pelimagenta, la cual se asusto al momento de ver del como un liquido negro se estaba esparciendo por su cuerpo, pero no sentía daño, lo dejo pasar y al final se formo un pequeño traje de fibra metálica que se pegaba a su cuerpo por completo.

Un traje negro, con unas líneas amarillas que iban desde sus dedos hasta sus hombros, otras desde la punta de los pies hasta su entrepierna, otras desde su trasero hasta su nuca, otras de sus pechos hasta su ombligo.

Todo eso, era lo que conformaba aquel pequeño traje de batalla que Takashi le había dado a la chica.

—¡Hyyyyaaaa, ecchi! —Takashi y Miku solo tuvieron una gotita estilo anime en sus nucas al ver del como la chica se cubría lo que podía con sus manos.

—No es momento para avergonzarse—Una especie de arma piramidal con mira que levita, se formo en frente de la pelimagenta, la cual se sorprendió mucho por ver aparecer aquella arma de la nada (Arma de Energía Dirigida Z-250, Halo 4). —Toma el arma y…—Las dos cuchillas que Takashi usa, aparecieron en sus manos. —¡Dispara! —Takashi se lanzo al frente para pelear con los sabuesos y los demás de "ellos".

Tanuichi tomo aquella arma de metal negro, una vez ella coloco sus manos en el arma, unas líneas naranjas aparecieron en lo que es el cañón de disparo, el mirador se encendió y se preparó para disparar. —Vamos a ver…—Tanuichi no era buena para esto, pero si quería servir de algo, pues tenia que aprender en la pelea.

 **Tatatatatatatatatata…**

—¡Siiii, jajajajajaja! —Se reía como una maniática la pelinaranja Miku, sacándole una gota estilo anime a la pelimagenta que estaba de espectadora ante tan escena de una psicópata. —¡Mueran, perras de mierda! —Comentaba la chica, y si alguno de los corredores llegaba a donde estaba ella, pues simplemente le daba un fuerte puñetazo con el guante negro que estaba en su mano, el puño destrozaba la cabeza de "ellos". —¡Muerde mi puto puño, cabrón! —Miku cambio a "2" al arma, ahora de sus dos cañones salían disparadas muchas balas que estaban siendo cargadas por ella misma.

Como toda una profesional en aquel manejo del arma.

— _"_ _Haber…_ _"_ —Tanuichi se coloco en un lugar un tanto elevado, se recostó y procedió a poner el arma en frente, tal y como lo hacían los francotiradores en las películas de guerra. _—_ _"_ _Respira, apunta y…_ _"_ —Tanuichi estaba haciendo todos esos pasos que veía en Internet del como usar ese tipo de armas, apunto a su objetivo, controlo el latir de su corazón y al final. _—_ _"_ _¡_ _Dispara!_ _"_ —Termino por disparar hacia su objetivo.

Takashi dio un salto de forma horizontal en el aire, curvando su columna y dejando pasar debajo de él, la bala con la estela naranja que venia dejando por el aire.

La bala dio en la cabeza a uno de los sabuesos y Takashi clavó sus cuchillas en la cabeza de otros dos sabuesos.

El pelinegro toco el suelo, saco sus cuchillas de los cadáveres de los sabuesos y, prosiguió a seguir con la pelea o en este caso: matanza.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En estos momentos el equipo de Rika estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá; en medio de la calle.

—Etto, ¿Por qué estamos en medio de la calle? —Pregunto una algo confundida Alice.

Todos los demás estaban hablando entre ellos, Shizuka con Kyōko, ambas sobre ropas y demás cosas, Rika con Saeko, ellas dos de cosas de la vida y del amor, Rei y Saya discutiendo un poco como siempre, Kohta hablándole a Zeke sobre no se que cosas, ya que Zeke solamente decía "wof".

—Pues…—Rika, que estaba más cerca a la pequeña pelirosa, hablo. —No tengo ni la más mínima idea—Todos cayeron de espalda al suelo luego de escuchar aquello por parte de la pelimorada. —¿Qué? Solo es la verdad—Se quejaba Rika al ver del como los demás no la tomaban enserio.

—Bu-Bueno, ¿ahora que hacemos? —Pregunto Saya, ya estaba un poco recuperada por lo que Rika les había hecho hace rato. —Digo, no nos vamos a quedar sentados aquí, tomando el sol y ver venir a dos mujeres en frente y más atrás, a muchos de "ellos" y tres T-002—Comento como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo la pelirosa de lentes.

—¿Eh? —Todos fijaron su mirada al frente del enorme camino en donde estaban sentados en el sofá, vieron que efectivamente delante del equipo estaban corriendo dos mujeres.

Rei abrió los ojos a más no poder por lo que estaba viendo, sus lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos, además de poner una sonrisa de pura felicidad al ver a aquella mujer pelinaranja que estaba viniendo hacia ellos.

Alice también tuvo el mismo efecto que la Miyamoto, la pequeña niña estaba sonriendo a más no poder, además de estar sollozando por ver a aquella mujer pelirosa que estaba corriendo hacia ellos, ella era su; Maresato Ayaka.

—¡Mamá! —Ambas femeninas gritaron al unísono, para luego salir corriendo hacia donde estaban esas dos mujeres.

—¡Esto es malo! —Saeko llamo la atención de los que se habían quedado atrás. —Si esas mujeres son las madres de Rei y Alice-chan, pues tendremos que salvarlas de "ellos" que las persiguen—Algunos captaron el mensaje de rescate. —Pero con los T-002 solo nos hemos enfrentado a larga distancia, ahora estamos en un mal ángulo para el disparo y el espacio que nos separa de esas cosas es muy escasa—Rika ya lo había captado desde un principio al igual que Kohta, las otras tres mujeres también lograron captar aquello unos segundos después de terminar la oración de Saeko.

—Tendremos que distraerlos—Kohta tomo la palabra esta vez. —Algunos tendrán que ser la carnada de los T-002 y yo junto con Rika-san, los exterminaremos—Un plan muy arriesgado, pero ahora no era el momento para estar dudando.

Era actuar y vivir o, morir sin haber actuado.

—Bien, yo seré la carnada—Todos vieron del como Kyōko se empezó a alejar del resto, en sus manos estaba una pequeña arma que se le había dado con anterioridad. —Espero y no me maten antes que ustedes los maten a ellos—Comento con algo de gracia, estaba muy asustada, pero quería ser alguien de utilidad para este equipo, ya que cuando Takashi estaba, ella solamente era una piedra que tenia que ser cargada. —Cuento con ustedes—Con eso dicho, la pelirroja salió corriendo hacia el frente.

La vestimenta de la pelirroja le permitía mayor movilidad, ya que su ropa de maestra fue reemplazada por unos pantalones que se apegaban a sus piernas y trasero redondo, y una pequeña camisa que solo tapaba sus voluptuosos pechos, dejando a la vista su plano vientre y ombligo, sus zapatos eran militares, dados por Rika, eran algo incomodos, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Ahora, era el momento de disparar.

—Vamos Kohta-kun, no dejaremos que los T-002 ó "ellos" le pongan un solo dedo a Kyōko—Rika tomo su arma y Kohta también la suya, para luego correr a un lugar elevado de donde poder disparar cuando Kyōko distraiga especialmente; a los T-002.

—¡Vamos, Saya! ¡Shizuka-san debería llevar a las que no son aptas para el combate a los edificios desolados! —Saeko se preparó para esta pelea, estaba emocionada por de nuevo; usar su espada para matar.

—¡Entendido! —Saya tomo su arma y le cargo un nuevo cartucho como una profesional misma.

—¡Yo me encargo de las demás! —Shizuka tomo el bolso de suministros y corrió para una esquina, para llamar a las madres de la niña y de la pelinaranja menor de aquella sección.

Alice estaba corriendo de forma desesperada, Zeke la estaba siguiendo y Rei iba al frente de la niña y cachorro, ella estaba corriendo para poder abrazar a su madre, llorar en su pecho y decirle lo mucho que la ha extrañado.

— _"Esa no es…"_ —Ayaka junto con Kiriko pensaron en sincronía al fijarse en el frente y ver a esas dos femeninas correr hacia ellas, las lágrimas de ambas mujeres no se hicieron esperar al ver a sus respectivas hijas. —¡Alice-chan/Rei! —Ambas mujeres gritaron el nombre de sus respectivas hijas, su felicidad no podía caber en sus corazones al ver a sus hijas.

—¡Mamá! —Unos 20 metros, 15 metros, 10 metros, 5 metros y, ambas chicas saltaron a los brazos de sus respectivas madres, a todas ellas no importándoles el hecho de que "ellos" y los T-002 estén a sus espaldas, a tan solo 25 metros de llegar a ellas.

—Snif, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, Rei, hija mía, snif—Kiriko lloraba al estar abrazando a su hija, su preocupación se iba a cada momento, ya que finalmente había encontrado a su hija, solamente faltaba su esposo para que de nueva cuenta; su familia este completa.

—¡Mamá, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de volver a verte de nuevo! —Rei lloraba junto a su madre.

—¡Wuaa, Alice-chan, mi hija, que bueno que no te paso nada, wuuuaaaa! —Ayaka abrazaba a su pequeña hija como si fuera un diamante o el mismo oro hecho persona, su hija era su mayor tesoro, estaba muy feliz de encontrarla y de que también, nada malo le haya pasado a su pequeño tesoro.

—¡Wwwuuuaaaa, maaaammmááááááááá! —Alice lloraba junto a su madre, esta felicidad que estaba sintiendo no le cabía para nada en su pequeño corazón, era la mejor sensación el encontrar a su madre y poder tocarla y abrazarla.

—¡Mejor dejen los lloriqueos para después! —Kyōko llego a escena y les hablo a las mujeres allí, la pelirroja dijo eso y simplemente fue corriendo hacia los T-002 y "ellos".

Más que todo para donde estaban los T-002, llamando la atención de los tres seres de forma rápida.

Una presa nunca va hacia su cazador.

— **¡Groooaarr!** —Uno de los T-002 intento cortar a la mujer a la mitad, pero Kyōko miro abajo y vio un pedazo de cartón, se arrodillo allí y se dejo arrastrar por la fuerza de velocidad que ella estaba llevando en ese momento, salvándose de ser partida a la mitad por la enorme garra del T-002.

— _"Por poco"_ —Pensó con miedo la pelirroja Hayashi al ver pasar su vida en frente de sus ojos. Se levanto de donde estaba y empezó a correr en otra dirección, suerte que "ellos" eran lentos como para alcanzarla, pero los T-002, eran otra historia. —¡Vengan a mí, estúpidas aberraciones! —Kyōko disparo a las caras de los T-002, algo que los hizo enojar un poco, pero era mejor ir a donde estaban más, que ir a donde iba menos. —¿Qué? ¿acaso no soy tan buena para ustedes? ¡HIJOS DE LA MISMA PERRA! —Kyōko ya estaba volando un poco por los aires del enojo.

Parecía que los T-002 se enojaron por el ultimo comentario de la pelirroja, además, sumándole el hecho de que aquella mujer les estaba señalando el dedo medio de ambas manos, pues ya era muy humillante para una especia avanzada como ellos, que una simple escoria los esté insultando.

— **¡GGGGGGRRRRROOOOAAAARRR!** —Los tres Tyrant rugieron con poderío, antes de salir corriendo a una increíble velocidad hacia donde estaba la pelirroja que se aterraba a cada momento que esas cosas se acercaban hacia ella.

La pelirroja empezó a correr por su vida misma, miro a su espalda y miro del como uno de los Tyrant estaba por cortarla a la mitad con su enorme garra, pero ella dio un salto hacia arriba, aun no estaba tan oxidada en el sentido de movimiento de porrista.

Ella logro dar una voltereta en el aíre mientras los tres T-002 pasaron corriendo como bala muy cerca de ella y su vida. La pelirroja toco suelo, pero sus piernas no pudieron con el peso de todo su cuerpo y termino yendo de rodillas al suelo y lastimándoselas en el proceso.

—¡Me cago en la puta! —Chillo e insulto a quien sea la pelirroja, la sangre de sus rodillas no tardo en salir en pequeñas gotas. —Tsk—Ella se levantó como pudo y cuando escucho un disparo, simplemente se hizo a un lado y dejo que la bala rozará su cabello rojo y terminara por dar en el objetivo; uno de los T-002.

Uno de ellos había caído, los otros estaban un tanto desorientados, pero tuvieron el mismo destino que el de su compañero, los T-002 habían sido eliminados de la jugada que se había efectuado con anterioridad.

Los cuerpos simplemente cayeron al suelo y convulsionaron un momento antes de quedar completamente inmóviles.

Kyōko simplemente se levantó de forma lenta y se sentó en el suelo y empezó a disparar como sea a "ellos" que estaban siendo exterminados por Saya y Saeko de una forma un tanto fácil. —Joder, me duelen las rodillas y mi lindo trasero, carajo—Kyōko seguía presionando el gatillo de la pistola y su puntería era buena en sí, ya que eliminaba a algunos de "ellos" de un solo disparo y eso que los sonidos estaban llamando la atención de muchos de "ellos" más.

— _"Jajajaja, esto se siente tan rico"_ —Saeko estaba disfrutando matar a "ellos" y hacer volar sus cabezas como si fuesen globos con agua. — _"Si, si, si, si, siiiiiiiii_ _"_ —En el exterior Saeko estaba muy sonrojada y; mojada.

— _"Parece que lo disfruta"_ —Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa la pelirosa Takagi, además de que una gota estilo anime la acompañaba en su sien. — _"Esta mujer"_ —La pelirosa solo negó ante lo presenciado con Saeko, así que solamente procedió a disparar a "ellos" y acabarlos rápidamente.

Ella esperaba que los T-002 duraran un poco más, pero también suponía que su equipo ya había ganado la experiencia suficiente como para hacerle frente a los T-002, por esa razón acabar con "ellos", los Licker, los corredores y Las Plagas, ya se les hacía un tanto fácil, claro, sin contar que, si se quedaban sin municiones de sus armas, pues allí si serían unos completos inútiles y serian vencidos como si se tratase de un simple juego de niños.

Mientras aquello pasaba, un tanto más alejado del resto estaban las dos madres junto con sus respectivas hijas y la rubia Marikawa, además del cachorro Zeke.

—Mamá, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé—Rei aún estaba con algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, además de que ya los tenía algo hinchados de tanto llorar. —Gracias a Dios que estés sana y salva—La Miyamoto estaba muy agradecida de que su madre no sea uno de "ellos", se le partiría el alma y corazón el ver a su madre convertida en uno de "ellos" y lo peor, tendría que matarla.

—Es un gusto también ver que estas bien, Rei—Kiriko abrazo a su hija como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Alice-chan, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, no sabes lo mucho que pedía a Dios que tú y tu padre se salvasen—Alice lloro más, no por el hecho de encontrarse con su madre, sino por el hecho de que su padre; ya estaba muerto.

—Ma-Mamá… pa-papá esta…—Alice estaba llorando a mares, la tristeza que recorría su cuerpo era muy amarga y dolorosa de recordar, de tan solo el tener el recuerdo de su padre siendo apuñalado por esa lanza, del cómo le dedico sus últimas palabras, del cómo se desangro y, por último, del como rompió su promesa al morir, la estaban matando. —¡PAPÁ ESTA MUERTO! —Grito la niña con todo el dolor del mundo, dejando a su madre en un shock que se fue apoderando de su cuerpo, poco a poco.

—¿Qué? —Ayaka no podía creer lo que su hija estaba diciendo, busco a alguien que le dijera la verdad, encontrándose con la rubia voluptuosa, la cual solamente bajo la mirada al suelo, esto no podía estar pasando, un fuerte dolor llego a su corazón, un dolor nunca antes sentido.

No pudo más con las emociones del momento que, simplemente dejo que su cuerpo colapsara hacia el suelo, aun con su hija en brazos.

—¡Mamá! ¿¡mamá que te pasa!? —Alice estaba asustada y preocupada por su madre, ya que la repentina caída que sufrió la preocupaba mucho.

Shizuka se acercó a donde estaba la mujer pelirosa, se arrodillo en el suelo y coloco la cabeza de la mujer en sus piernas.

Le empezó a revisar el pulso, los latidos del corazón, las pupilas de los ojos y demás exámenes que ella como enfermera sabia. —No te preocupes Alice-chan, tu madre solo estaba cansada y termino durmiéndose por un rato, más tarde despertara, así que no llores más, ¿sí? —Explico la rubia lo que había concluido con la revisada a la mujer, además de que también hubiese sido algo obvio un desmayo.

Las emociones estaban golpeando como si de un trueno golpeando el suelo se tratase.

—Snif, es-está bien, snif—Alice se contenía sus lágrimas, ella tenía que estar mejor para cuando su madre despierte, para poder consolarla y por lo menos; sacarle una pequeña sonrisa o carcajada.

Saeko, junto con Saya, Kohta, Rika y una algo herida Kyōko, se acercaron a donde estaban los demás, viendo del como Rei y Kiriko miraba a Ayaka de forma preocupada, pero comprensiva, ya que las emociones que debe estar sintiendo en ese instante, puede que sean demasiado fuertes como para poder controlarlas por mucho tiempo más.

—Logramos acabar con todos "ellos", pero están viniendo más desde la parte norte de la calle—Rika informo sobre el estado actual de "ellos", tenían que esconderse donde pudieran para que "ellos", los Licker y lo corredores no los encontraran. —Tenemos que ocultarnos por el momento, necesitamos descansar y curarnos nuestras heridas—Termino su dialogo la pelimorada mayor del grupo.

—¡Wof, wof, wof! —Los ladridos de Zeke llamaron la atención de los que aún estaban de pie.

Vieron de como el cachorro estaba ladrando en dirección en donde dijo Rika que venían "ellos" y los demás, solo para ver a lo lejos, del como "ellos", los Licker y los corredores iban en una nueva dirección, a la derecha del equipo humano, para ser más precisos.

Rika y los demás siguieron viendo hacia su derecha, solo para encontrarse a lo lejos, una nube de humo negro que estaba saliendo de algún lugar, los grandes edificios no dejaban ver más allá del humo, pero…

 **BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM…**

Una fuerte explosión apareció en aquel lugar de donde estaba saliendo el humo negro, ahora había más humo en aquel lugar, además de que más de "ellos", estaban yendo en aquella dirección.

—¿Creen que deberíamos ir a ver lo que paso allí? —Pregunto Kohta con un semblante de seriedad.

—No creo que sea necesario, tenemos nuestros propios problemas, que estar caminando hacia allá, en donde se están reuniendo muchos de "ellos" —Comento Saya de forma seria, su equipo tenía sus propios problemas y heridas que sanar, municiones que conseguir y también las armas que adquirir.

—La última vez que vi un montón de "ellos" y a los demás reunirse fue…—Kyōko comentaba como si fuese una corazonada, nada más. Pero recordó aquella sonrisa, aquel cabello negro y aquellos ojos sin emociones y, definitivamente aquel muchacho llego a su mente. —¡Takashi! —A Kyōko le valía una mierda el dolor de sus rodillas, una vez dijo aquel nombre, empezó a correr en la misma dirección en donde estaban saliendo todo ese humo negro, su corazonada y ella misma la estaban guiando hacia aquella dirección. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba un poco por el dolor. — _"¡Me vale un carajo el dolor, voy por ti; Takashi!"_ —Una pequeña sonrisa soñadora apareció en los labios de la pelirroja.

— _Takashi_ —Saeko simplemente empezó a seguir a Kyōko, aquella corazonada no solamente la había tenido la pelirroja, ella también tenía su propia corazonada y; estaba completamente segura de que aquella corazonada no le fallaba para nada.

—¡Madre, tenemos que ir hacia allá, Takashi nos necesita! —Rei no estaba dudando para nada, tomo su arma y la mano de su madre y; empezó a marchar al lugar marcado por su corazón.

—Komuro-kun—Rika empezó a dar sus primeros pasos hacia el frente.

—Vamos Kohta-kun, lleva a la madre de Alice-chan, también tengo una pequeña corazonada—Shizuka tomo a Alice entre sus brazos, además de que Alice tenia a Zeke en sus brazos. —Vamos rápido—Kohta solamente asintió con la cabeza, los sentidos de las mujeres eran un tanto más avanzados cuando se trataban de un ser amado para ellas.

Shizuka, junto con Alice y Zeke en brazos, marcharon junto a las demás, Kohta, junto con Ayaka en sus brazos, marcho siguiendo a las mujeres que estaban ya a unos metros más adelante y; Saya, ella estaba con los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla para ella, algo que no estaba pasando, algo que era irreal en toda la palabra.

— _¿Por qué yo no sentí la misma corazonada que las demás?_ —Susurro para ella misma aquella pregunta, eso la dejo en un shock enorme, del cual no podía salir por si sola. Ella estaba cayendo en un oscuro abismo muy profundo. Hasta que escucho aquel llamado; "Saya... saya… ven...", una enorme calidez llego a su corazón, una calidez que le agrada mucho. Esa voz, esa voz era la de Takashi, él la estaba llamando a ella. —¡Takashi me esta llamando! —Una enorme sonrisa y unas lágrimas estaban saliendo de los ojos de la pelirosa.

Ella no sentía ninguna corazonada por qué; ella sentía el llamado de Takashi a su lado.

Takashi ya estaba en su corazón y alma, el corazón de Saya y Takashi; ya estaban entrelazados, no necesitaban una corazonada, ellos dos ya sabían cuando uno se llamaba al otro.

Ambos; eran uno solo.

Sin más que hacer o decir, la pelirosa salió corriendo hacia donde se fueron los demás, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, mostrando una felicidad enorme en su alma y ser, ella estaba más que feliz por eso, así que iría al llamado hecho por el corazón de su amado Takashi.

Ella estaba respondiendo al llamado de su ser más amado.

Ahora, era el momento de dar los pasos de fe y buscar esa voz.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

 **Episodio #2 – Entrelazados (14)**

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones :D**

Bien, aquí tienen un nuevo episodio de esta segunda temporada de Countinuous Fights.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado con esta segunda temporada de un FF, es la primera vez que hago una segunda temporada, se siente bien todo su apoyo.

Gracias.

Haber, primeramente, desearles una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, este episodio se subió como un especial de navidad, de fin de año y un año nuevo, así que con este episodio nos veremos en el año 2018. Espero mucho de su apoyo para FF's futuros que creare, gracias de nueva cuenta y que la pasen bien en estas fiestas, con sus familias, amigos, amigas, tíos, abuelos, novio/as, con quien sea, solo cuenta el que la hayan pasado bien y...

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS.

…

Miku y Tanuichi están vivas, vaya sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Además de que Takashi también ha vuelto para darle de madres a los zombies y a todo aquel que se encuentre en el camino. Sin Takashi presente en esta temporada, pues el FF no se llamaría Finished Fights, sino se otra manera y ya.

Los padres de Takashi ya han entrado en escena, cabe recalcar que esas personas son Oc en su completa totalidad, ya que los padres de Takashi en la serie original, nunca salieron o se les sabe siquiera su nombre o aspecto, así que espero y me acepten estos personajes de la mejor manera, además de Ayaka Maresato, la madre Oc de Alice Maresato.

Komuro Chika, adaptación de Chika Kisaragi, del manga Infection, está bueno el manga, por lo poco que eh visto. Puse a este personaje por, pues, la mayor parte por ser un personaje de un manga de zombies y esas cosas, además de ser una sensual personaje en toda la palabra, así que, aquí en mi FF, se cambiaran cosas para que se adapte bien a la trama que eh estado siguiendo por todo este rato.

El reencuentro de Rei y Alice, con sus respectivas madres, iba a ser muy diferente, pero con el poco presupuesto, tiempo, accesorios, dinero y demás cosas, pues es lo poco que eh podido hacer para no alagar mucho el episodio y FF, espero y me sepan disculpar por eso.

Buuuueeeennnoooo, ahora sí.

Felices fiestas y conmigo nos vemos en el próximo año...

Nos vemos...


End file.
